Vampiric Rockstar
by heavy5comando
Summary: This is just a one-shot. Luna gets bitten by Lucy's bat fangs and now she has vampire like powers and is trying to control herself from eating one of her sibs. Mostly her only brother.
1. Vampiric Rockstar

**Vampiric Rockstar**

**This is just a one-shot that I have to get off my chest, I got inspired by some deviantart doodles. Well, enjoy.**

It's a typical day in the Loud House.

Lincoln is hanging out with his best friend Clyde in the arcade.

Lori and Leni are off to the mall.

Lynn Jr is having baseball practice with her team.

Luan is at a birthday gig.

Lana is playing in the park with her animal friends.

Lola is at another pageant with Rita escorting her.

Lynn Sr. is working at his restaurant.

Lisa is having a chat discussion with her science associates.

Lily is fast asleep.

Lucy had just left her room to go meet up with Haiku for something important.

The Loudest of the family had just finished using the bathroom.

"Whoo! Glad that's a relief" said Luna as she removes her headphones.

Luna enters her room and places them onto her drawer. Until something catches her eye from the vents.

She opens it up and sees it was Lucy's pen. "Hmm, I should probably return this to the little dudette" said Luna.

She closes the vents and heads to the room of the jock and the Goth. But first she knocks, but she gets no response.

So Luna just opens the door and finds it empty. "Hmm, I swear she was here earlier" said Luna. "Well, I should just leave it in here."

Luna places the pen onto the desk, then she notices a book under the bed of Lucy, she tries to look at it, but she has no idea something was watching her from the shadows.

From above at the ceiling we see from the eyes of something vicious, something scary and something with wings! It was fangs, but something was wrong. His eyes were glowing red and his fangs (get it?) are longer and sharper.

And the one thing on his mind is blood and if Lynn isn't around, then he'll go for the only warm source in his proximity and she's looking under the bed. Fangs smiles at this opportunity.

Luna peaks under the bed and sees the strange colorful book. She tries to reach for it, but she has no idea what was about to happen next.

Fangs opens his wings wide and swoops down like a dive bomber, only instead of bombs, he pulls out his fangs.

Luna then feels something clinging to her head. Luna gets up and panics as she tries to scare off whatever was on her, she even accidently opens the window.

Fangs struggles as he clings to her hair. Then with a quick motion, he lands his mouth onto her neck and let's his fangs sink in.

Luna screams from the pain, grabs Lynn's lamp and hits the bat. Fangs flies off through the now open window.

Luna pants from exhaustion. "What the heck?!" said Luna in shock and anger. Luna then feels her neck and hisses from the pain. She looks at the mirror and sees two bite marks.

"Dang! That is nasty! Better get some bandages from the kitchen and patch this up and when Lucy gets back I am having a serious talk about her and her bat!" said Luna.

But before she heads downstairs, she then sees the bite marks fade. As if they just healed.

"Whoa! What the heck just happened?" said Luna.

"Still, I better get to the kitchen and get clean off whatever the bat did to me!" Luna leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs towards the kitchen.

She then turns on the faucet and soaks a towel in water. She then rubs it on her neck to wash off any bat germs.

Luna backs up and accidently hits the table, causing the glass to fall. But in her point of view it falls down slowly.

Luna tilts her head in confusion and grabs the glass and everything moves back to normal speed.

"What the heck just happened?" said Luna to herself.

Luna then puts the towel back on the counter and heads to the fridge to grab something to eat.

When she checks the fridge she spots something she could eat. All of a sudden Luan enters the kitchen.

"Boy! What a heck of a gig" she then sees Luna. "Oh, hey there Luna."

Luna turns around and has a raw steak in her mouth. "What's up dude?" said Luna with her mouth still sucking on it.

Luan is shocked at what she sees. "Jeez Luna. If you wanted some steak you don't have to be really raw about it! Hahahaha! Get it?!" said Luan. "But seriously, what are you doing?"

Luna sees the steak in her mouth and let's go of it. "Huh, I don't really know. I was just going for some pudding; and all of a sudden I have a hankering for steak" said Luna.

"Well, whatever is wrong with you, don't be too meaty about it! Hahaha! Oh man am I on a roll today!" said Luan.

Luna looks at her with annoyance. "Whatever dude" said Luna. She then opens the fridge, returns the steak and grabs some pudding.

Luna heads upstairs passing by the still laughing Luan and enjoys her food up there, but in truth she hid the steak in her shirt.

When she reaches her room, she starts to consume the raw steak in a savage way. Good thing Luan wasn't planning on coming upstairs, yet.

Luna finishes the steak and then feels something wrong with her stomach.

She then rushes out of the room and passes by Luan.

"Looks like someone wasn't fudgy for some pudding. Hahaha!" said Luan.

Later the rest of the family returns home, including Lincoln.

"Hey there Lincoln, so how was it with Clyde?" asked Leni who was on the couch watching TV with Lori.

"Well, he passed out after eating some undercooked fries" said Lincoln.

"Wait what?" said Lori.

"Turns out, if you're not there working, someone else does the fries cooking and does it badly" said Lincoln.

"Oh, poor Clyde. I hope he's okay" said Leni.

"He'll be fine. His dad's came right away and brought him to the hospital" said Lincoln.

"And all that because of some under cooked fries" said Lori. "Though I'm pretty sure dad would flip if he heard that one" said Lori.

"Oh yeah! Dad said he's coming home with some of his food from the restaurant for our dinner!" said Leni.

"Awesome! Well, I'm gonna be upstairs" said Lincoln.

Lincoln heads straight for the bathroom, but then he notices it's occupied, so he waits. But then he hears something on the other side.

Inside of the bathroom Luna starts to vomit from eating the raw steak. She then heads to the sink and looks at herself.

"W-What the heck did I just do?" said Luna to herself.

"Luna? Are you in there?" asked Lincoln.

Luna looks to the door and feels a lot of warmth coming from the area. Luna then looks back to herself and feels her forehead. But she doesn't feel anything, in fact she feels ice cold.

"What is happening to me?" said Luna.

"Luna, what's going on in there?" asked Lincoln with worry.

"Umm, everything's cool bro. just washing … My hands?" said Luna.

She gets no reply from the other side.

"Okay, well could you hurry up, I really gotta pee!" said Lincoln.

Luna turns off the faucet and opens the door. "All yours dude" said Luna with a slightly nervous tone, but she tries to calm down as to not worry anyone.

Lincoln gets confused by this, but he shrugs it off.

As Luna and Lincoln pass by each other, her arm brushes by his and Lincoln could feel nothing but cold from her.

Luna enters her room, Lincoln looks back and gets confused. But then he remembers he has to pee really bad so he closes the door.

Luna hops onto her top bunk and tries to get some sleep, but it's not getting easy to her. All of a sudden she starts to hear some sounds.

She gets up and looks to see Luan brushing her rabbit Gary. She could hear the tiny brushing s sounds, but instead they sound like marching soldiers.

A bird flapping its wings sounds like a giant carpet being flung into the air.

The grass flowing through the breeze sounds like palm trees swaying back and forth.

Lincoln whistling to himself in the hallway sounds like a microphone broke.

Luna covers her ears trying to channel out the sounds. "QUIET!" she yells.

Luan looks at her. "Jeez! If you didn't like how my joke went then you can just tell me tell me not yell!" said Luan in annoyance.

Luna gets off her top bunk and heads out of the door. But she accidently bumps into Lincoln.

"Oops! Sorry bro" said Luna as she helps him up.

"It's cool sis, I didn't see you coming either" said Lincoln.

Then Luna felt strange, all of her focus was on his neck and she felt as if the whole world didn't matter and she felt hungry.

"Luna? Luna?!" Luna snaps out of her trance. "What? I'm up" replied Luna.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln. Luna shakes off whatever was happening to her. "I'm fine dude. Just dazed is all" replied Luna.

"Kids! I'm back and I got dinner!" yelled Lynn Sr.

All of them race out of their rooms and straight to the dining room for food.

"Come on, maybe some of dad's cooking will help you" said Lincoln. Luna nods. "Yeah, I could use some grub" said Luna. But she still looks to his neck. 'And some blood'.

As the whole family gets ready to eat, Luna looks at all of them. All of their exposed necks, just waiting to get bitten.

Luna sweats a little and licks her lips and her fangs are almost revealed. "Luna?" she snaps out of it and looks at Lincoln.

"Can you pass the gravy?" asked Lincoln with confusion. "Uh, yeah sure" said Luna. She hands him the gravy boat and looks to her food.

They're dad brought home some Beef soup and meatloaf from his restaurant.

Luna could smell the deliciousness coming from the food so she takes a sip from the soup. But then a stinging sensation enters her throat and she drinks her glass of water. Which everyone notices.

Luna puts her glass down and pants to catch her breath.

"Luna, are you feeling okay?" asked Lori.

Luna looks at all of their confused looks. "Umm, dad. What did you put in the soup?" asked Luna.

"Well, I put some coriander, cauliflower, chopped up pieces of beef, some baby corn and garlic" said Lynn Sr.

Hearing that made Luna feel sick and she rushes to the sink to vomit.

"What did I say?" said Lynn Sr.

"Dad! How could you! Using babies and flowers! That's totes not right!" said Leni.

They all face palm themselves from Leni's ditzyness.

Lincoln gets off his seat and checks on Luna, same with Luan.

"Hey sis" said Luan. They see Luna puking in the sink and then rinsing her vomit and herself.

She then looks to them "I think I'm gonna skip dinner tonight, I need some rest" said Luna.

Lincoln goes to Luna to check her temperature. But once again all he feels is cold from her forehead.

"You don't seem sick, maybe you just have a headache" said Lincoln.

"If so, then I wouldn't wanna be a bed head and be all mind blowing about it. Hahaha! Get it?!" said Luan.

"Not now Luan!" said Lincoln. "Jeez! Sorry, I didn't mean to be a brain down for this" said Luan.

Luna gets annoyed and yells. "Luan! Not now! When he said not now, he meant not now! Why can't you just get it into your think skull?!"

The whole family listens and are shocked at how raised her voice was. Lincoln also backs up from this.

Luna clams down and sees Luan's angered face. "Well, if that's how you feel then you can just find yourself somewhere else to sleep!" yelled Luan.

"Also, just coz you're the loudest of the family doesn't mean you have to yell like that!" said Luan.

She then storms upstairs not even wanting to finish her dinner. "Okay, looks like the sister fight protocol is in motion" said Lori.

"Here we go again" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln overhears this and sighs. He then looks to Luna who looks down in annoyance. "Luna, I don't know what's going on, but clearly it has something to do with Luan" said Lincoln.

"I don't know what's her deal, she just can't seem to shut up with her stupid puns!" said Luna in anger.

Then Lincoln gets an idea. "How about, you bunk with me for tonight? Until we can get this whole thing resolved" said Lincoln.

Luna smiles and hugs Lincoln. "Thanks little bro, and I promise I won't be as annoying as LJ" said Luna.

"Hey! I resent that!" yelled Lynn Jr. from the dining room.

"What about your snoring?" asked Lincoln.

"Now you know why I always sleep in a coffin" said Lucy.

"Can we not escalate this any further" said Lisa. "We already have Luna and Luan going at it with each other, we do not need jock and Goth going at it."

Lincoln sighs and heads back to the dining room with Luna to finish dinner. Luckily the meatloaf didn't have any garlic in it.

"And to think, this all started because of my soup, maybe I should make something else next time" said Lynn Sr.

"Like, not add babies and flowers" said Leni. They all face palm themselves again.

Moments later, after dinner. All of the louds are now headed to their bedrooms.

When Luna heads to her room, she sees all of her instruments and stuff outside.

Luna sighs and picks up all of her stuff. Then Lincoln helps her as well. "I'm pretty sure there might be some space in my room" said Lincoln.

"Nah dude, I'm gonna take some of this to the garage. I don't think your room can fit any more of my things" said Luna.

"Okay, let me at least help you" said Lincoln.

They then spot Lynn headed towards them. "Hey sis, wanna have a work out help out?" asked Luna.

"Wish I could help, but after eating dad's meatloaf. I need to let some of it out" said Lynn. She then heads to the bathroom and closes the door.

"I wish I could unheard that" said Lincoln. "Same here dude" said Luna.

They then proceed to move some of her instruments into the garage where they can be safe.

As they move the last of the instruments, Lincoln suddenly trips and is about to fall onto some nails that were left on the ground.

In slow motion Luna quickly grabs her brother and saves him from falling.

Lincoln looks around and he's being hugged by Luna.

"What just happened?" asked Lincoln. He then sees the nails on the ground and they all came from Lana's tool box that fell down.

"You gotta be careful dude" said Luna. "You could've been covered in quills at that point."

"Sorry, I tripped on something" replied Lincoln. He then sees the baseball on the ground.

Luna's eyes start to glow red in anger. "Dang it Lynn!"

Lincoln could clearly see the red in her eyes. "Umm, Luna? You're eyes are red" said Lincoln.

Luna then calms down. "Oh, must be the headache or something" said Luna.

"Are you sure? Because the one thing I know, is that eyes don't glow red from migraines" said Lincoln. "Maybe we should have Lisa take a look at you."

"And risk having some of my plasma taken? No way dude. Maybe I need some medicine and rest" said Luna.

Lincoln was about to object, but then remembered when Lisa tried to get his kidney and almost tricked him out of it. "Fair point" said Lincoln.

"Well, we should get to bed now. You go on ahead and change, I'm headed to the kitchen for that medicine stuff" said Luna.

"Okay Luna" said Lincoln as he heads back upstairs.

Luna enters the kitchen and sees her mom bandaging her finger, but there little blood coming from it.

Luna then shakes off the weird feeling. "Umm, mom. What happened?" asked Luna.

"I was washing the dishes, until I heard the twins arguing and dropped the glass. I was picking up the pieces but then I cut myself. No harm in it sweetie" said Rita. "So what are you doing here?"

Luna reverts her gaze back to her mom. "Wha? Oh, I was just here for some medicine for migraines" said Luna.

"Oh, well we only have three tablets for that. Maybe you should get some sleep when you finish taking it. Now I'm gonna dispose of this broken glass to the trash bin outside" said Rita as she takes thr dustpan to the front yard.

Luna heads to Lincoln's room and changes to her night clothes. She then exits and spots Lincoln coming out of the bathroom already in his pajama's.

"Hey Lunes. All yours" said Lincoln. "Thanks" said Luna. But as he leaves she looks to his neck. But at the same time a baseball was headed for her and she catches it without even looking.

Lynn comes out of her room and sees the ball in Luna's hand. "Hey, nice catch" said Lynn.

Luna throws the ball back to Lynn. But she throws it so hard Lynn is sent flying towards the wall next to Lincoln's door. Lincoln opens the door and looks at the dazed Lynn.

"Whoa! Where was this strength coming from?" asked Lynn.

Luna looks at her hand and then enters the bathroom. Leaving Lincoln and Lynn confused.

Luna opens the medicine cabinet and finds the tablets for migraines. She takes one and looks at herself in the mirror.

"What the bloody hell is going on with me?" Luna asks herself. Then she notices something was wrong with her face. She had fangs and they were getting long.

"I should tell the others about this, maybe Lisa could have the answers" said Luna to herself. But then some part of her woke up and grinned.

"No, too many witnesses. Don't wanna alarm the fam on what's happening" said Luna to herself in the mirror.

"And thank goodness I'm bunking with my little brother" she says with red eyes. "Because that clown doesn't seem to have any good blood, just bad puns."

Luna then reverts her eyes back to normal and she exits the bathroom and sees her brother's door. "Time for some fun!"

Luna enters the room and sees Lincoln putting his stuff in his bag. "Whatcha doing there bro?" asked Luna.

"Even though it's Saturday, I'm just getting myself ready for school when Monday hits" said Lincoln.

Luna smiles at how responsible he was. "That's cool bro, well we should catch some Z's now" said Luna.

They both tuck themselves into his bed. Lincoln does notices something off. "Why aren't you wearing your headphones?" asked Lincoln. "I thought they help you sleep?"

"Well, I am getting this weird migraine, so I thought maybe I shouldn't wear them for the night to keep my mind calm and clear" replied Luna.

"Okay, well goodnight sis" said Lincoln as he closes his eyes. But then Luna hugs him and strokes his white hair.

"Umm, Luna" said Lincoln. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to have a good bonding moment with my little bro, it's been a long time since we've done this together. You know, me and you. Little bro and big sis" said Luna. "Now get some sleep little dude" she then continues to stroke his hair which calms him down and he's soon fast asleep.

Luna grins at this, but then she soon feels bad. 'This is wrong! I can't do this to him!' she says in her thoughts.

'But you have to! Give in to your cravings!' Luna tries to get some sleep. 'No way man! I ain't doin' that!' Luna then closes her eyes and falls asleep, but she had no idea what was about to happen next.

It was now midnight. The whole house is now in deep sleep. All of them having good dreams.

Lori marrying bobby and having so many kids.

Leni riding a seahorse while giving some fashion tips.

Luan making the whole world laugh.

Lynn winning the big game and getting Francisco's admiration.

Lucy saving Edwin from pirates.

Lola making a fort with her stuffed toy army.

Lana making a fort with her animal army.

Wait a minute! Are they going to war in their heads?!

Lisa memorizing the periodical table of elements, division, Pie and the human anatomy.

Lily playing with Fenton.

Rita winning a prize for the best novel.

Lynn Sr. being praised as the best chef ever.

What is with them and their dreams?!

Lincoln is already smiling, probably having good dreams, but Luna wasn't in bed.

In the darkness, a figure with red eyes looks to him and grins. It comes out of the shadows to reveal Luna fangs out, claws ready and hungry for some blood.

Luna slowly hops on top of Lincoln, careful not to disturb him and slowly inches her hands to his chest and mouth.

"Nice and steady" said Luna. She then covers his mouth, but then he suddenly wakes up from his dreams and sees Luna on top of him! Red glowing eyes, vicious fangs and claws. Her hair also looks a bit sharper than her normal pixie cut.

Lincoln tries to scream but he can't. Luna notices this and smiles. "Easy there little bro, I just need to know how you're blood type tastes. I promise that this won't be too painful" said Luna as she licks her lips.

Lincoln is now in full fear. But seeing his sister and whatever was happening to her, gave him an idea of what was happening.

"I don't know how I became this, but I love it and right now. I am jonesin' for some blood. How about type bro?" said Luna as she slowly closes her distance.

Lincoln struggles from his sister's strength, but he couldn't budge her, even if he hit her it did nothing.

"Come on bro, there's no need for that. You're just making things harder on yourself, but let me do this and keep your mouth shut!" said Luna in anger.

Lincoln just felt as if his heart was being stomped on. The Luna he knew was now this malevolent demonic blood-sucking freak and there was no way out of it.

Luna then gets her fangs ready to pierce his neck. But then she hears something, she peeks to Lincoln and sees him crying.

At first she just shrugs it off and goes back to biting him, but then she goes back to look at her crying brother. All she could see was the fear in his eyes and the tears coming out of it.

Then it reminded her of when he was very little and all the times he would run to her room and cry, from the thunder, lightning or whatever nightmare he had.

Luna then struggles to fight the Vampiric urges and finally she opens her eyes and they become normal again.

Lincoln's eyes are still shut as he quietly prays for someone to save him and to make it less painful and end it. But then he feels something else. A hug and hears light crying. Also he's now sitting upwards.

Lincoln realizes, Luna was hugging him and crying. He gets confused by this.

"I-I'm so sorry Lincoln" cried Luna. "I-I don't know what's happening to me!"

Lincoln then realizes, she was back! Lincoln hugs her back and cries. "Luna! Please don't hurt me!"

Luna felt as if her heart was breaking from hearing that and hugs him tighter.

After five minutes of hugging they both depart and look at each other. "L-Luna? What's going on? Why do you look like that?" asked Lincoln still with some tears.

Luna wipes away his tears and her fangs revert back inside, her hair turns back to normal, her eyes no longer glow and her claws also fade.

"I don't know how I became this, but i finally control the urges. I'm sorry for scaring you like that" said Luna.

"Whatever is happening to you must've happened earlier, I just don't know what to do" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I don't know how this came to be. But I assure you that I am not gonna hurt you or the others. I-I'm scared!" said Luna with worry.

Lincoln then hugs her. "It's okay sis. Maybe tomorrow we can ask Lucy or Lisa. Maybe they'll have the answers" said Lincoln.

Luna returns the hug and smiles. "Okay bro, okay."

After they hug Luna looks to her brother. "You should get some sleep now" said Luna.

"B-But what about you? You have vampire like traits" said Lincoln.

"I do, but I still saw my reflection in the mirror and I can still feel sleepy" said Luna. "So, I guess I'm half a vampire."

"Well, I still don't know about this" said Lincoln.

"Bro, look at me" said Luna. Lincoln looks to her concerned eyes. "I finally have control of my urges, I can promise you that I won't bite you or hurt you, I promise."

Lincoln smiles. "Okay, I trust you sis." He then puts his head back on the pillow and tries to get some sleep.

Luna does the same thing while hugging her brother. Lincoln turns to face Luna and hugs her.

'I promise we'll figure this out' they both say in their head and then fall asleep.

**This is my Halloween one-shot to you guys. I don't know if I will make another chapter, unless you guys want one. I'm still focusing on Spells and Louds and a little bit on A Sparking Relationship. Anyway, I hope you all liked this and please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also the idea of Luna becoming a vampire was from a deviantart I saw, but the others were vampires as well. So I just thought Luna to be the vampire instead, sorry Lucy.**


	2. Ch2

**Vampiric Rockstar**

**Well it seems that you guys really want a chapter two. So here you go.**

The sun shines on a beautiful Sunday morning in Royal Woods.

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and looks around. Something was wrong 'Where's Luna?' he says in his thoughts.

When he turns to the other side he sees Luna looking at him. Which causes him to get scared and back up.

"Oh, sorry bro. I got up first and I thought you looked so peaceful when you slept. I just couldn't help but just watch over you" said Luna nervously.

Lincoln calms down and gets off the bed. "Well, I guess that's one thing we have to deal with. Also the sun is up, isn't it hurting you?"

"That's what I thought too dude. But as it turns out" she steps near the only source the sunlight passes through. "I don't think it can hurt me."

Lincoln is shocked by this. "So I guess you are just a half-vampire."

"Well, we should probably head downstairs for some breakfast" said Luna.

"Yeah, I am hungry" said Lincoln. But when he said that he looks to Luna.

Luna crosses her arms. "Dude, I told you. I already have control of my vampire urges. I'm pretty sure I can handle It." she then playfully ruffles his hair.

"Okay sis. I'm just worried is all" replied Lincoln. The two share a hug and head downstairs.

When they arrive they see all of the sisters are there eating cereal. And Luna spots Luna and walks up to her.

"Luan, I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday, that was totally uncalled for" said Luna.

Luan swallows her cereal. "Well, I guess I was a bit too pushy with all of my puns. Okay I forgive you" said Luan. "And I guess you can move back in with me again roomie!"

The two of them hug it out. "Aww!" coming from the others.

Luna realizes her face is close to Luan's neck. He eyes turn red and her fangs come out and she is inches away, until Lincoln pulls her away from Luan.

"Luna stop!" said Lincoln.

All of the sisters look to Luna and what was happening to her. Luna blinks three times and her eyes revert to normal and her fangs disappear.

The sisters had no idea what was happening.

"Wow Luna! That was a really cool trick! Were you using contact lenses?" said Leni.

"Luna, what is going on?" asked Lori.

"And were you trying to bite me?" said Luan.

Luna looks down in sadness. Lincoln does his best to comfort her.

"I think its best we have a sibling meeting about this first guys. I don't want Luna feeling o bad for herself just because you're all being too judge" said Lincoln with an upset tone.

Lola is about to talk some sass but Lana covers her mouth. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea" said Lori.

"I think we shouldn't tell mom and dad either" said Lucy. "This seems like something only we should know."

They all nodded in agreement, then they all looked at Leni. "What?"

"Leni, can you please keep this secret away from mom and dad?" asked Lori. Leni then sees how sad Luna looked.

"Okay, I'll try" replied Leni.

They all go back to eating their cereal. Lincoln decides to make some bacon and eggs. Though. Lincoln ate the eggs and Luna ate the bacon.

And this was very unsettling for the loud kids.

(Hours later)

All of the louds report to Lori's room for the sibling meeting. Luckily their mom is in her room with her novel and their dad is going to visit his friend Kintaro.

Lori slams her shoe to the table like a gable.

"Alright guys, we all know why we're here" said Lori. They all focus to Luna who was standing by the doorway with Lincoln.

She then takes a step forward and focuses on what she wants to reveal.

In that moment her hair starts to get a bit more spike-like, her nails grow claws, her eyes glow red and she bares fangs.

All of the loud sisters gasp. Except for Lisa. "Why is this a concern?"

"Guys, I think something happened to Luna yesterday while we were doing our own thing" said Lincoln.

Then Lucy walked up to Luna and looked at her features and realized something.

"Luna, did you go into my room yesterday?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah I did, you see I found your pen in the vents in my room and decided to bring it back to you. But you weren't around and so I thought that I should just leave it on the table. But then I noticed a book under your bed and decided to check it out, and then something attacked ….. me" Luna then realizes what actually happened to her.

Lucy sighed and showed her the book. "Did the book look like this?"

"Y-Yeah, that's the one" replied Luna.

"Sigh, looks like it did work. But only on fangs and not me" said Lucy.

"Lucy, what is that book anyway?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Sigh, yesterday Haiku let me borrow this book, it is said that if I follow the instructions to the spell right. Then I can be able to turn myself into a vampire, but I guess it didn't work on me" said Lucy.

Then she whistles and fangs flies into the room. Luna backs away from the bat, but notices something was wrong. He didn't look fierce or hungry.

"Was fangs the one who attacked you?" asked Lucy. "Y-Yeah, but he didn't look this calm and normal" said Luna.

Lucy then flips through the book and then realizes something.

"Hmm, looks like I did miss something" said Lucy.

"What is it Lucy?" asked Lana.

"It says here that if the spell works, then the one who wields the Vampiric abilities will have it permanently. But if an animal accidently has it, then they can transfer it to any human being" said Lucy.

Some part of Luna felt like fainting. "So, Luna has vampire powers?" asked Lola.

"Sure looks like it" said Lucy.

Lisa then scoffs. "Now wait just a ding dang minute. I hardly believe that this is a magical conspiracy, it could be just some paranoia that may have been caused by your so called bat attack. Nothing more and nothing less."

This kind of ticked off both Luna and Lucy.

"Then how can you explain my urges to drink blood?!" said Luna.

"Like I said, just paranoia" replied Lisa. "Surely it's just all in your head."

"Last night, when Luna was bunking with me she almost made me into her next meal. But for some reason she was able to fight the urges and spare me" said Lincoln.

This made them (except Lisa) gasp.

"I saw the fear and the tears in his eyes, I just couldn't let myself just hurt my baby bro" said Luna as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, so you're not fully vampire. Or this book isn't really a book on dark transformations, but more like an ability creator" said Lucy.

Then Lori notices the mirror and sees Luna's reflection and Luan sees that the sunlight is coming from the window and Luna is exposed.

"Last night when you were eating dad's soup, you looked like you were choking" said Lynn Jr.

"That's because of the main ingredient, garlic" said Lincoln. "Well, I guess that's one vampire weakness you obtained" said Lucy.

"So, it wasn't because of the flowers and babies in the soup?" asked Leni. Many of them face palm themselves for her ditzyness.

"This is wasting my time. It's all in your head! You don't have vampire abilities, and I don't believe in whatever tom-foolery Lincoln says about last night. He could've just had some night terrors, same with Luna" said Lisa.

Luna was now at her peak of anger and dashed forward with great speed and held Lisa by her shirt o the wall with blood in her eyes.

"You wanna take that back brah?!" said Luna in anger. She then creates a low vicious animal growl.

Lisa is now shocked at this. "How in the world did you do that?"

"Now do you believe her?" said Lucy as she crosses her arms.

Lincoln runs towards Luna and tries to pry her off of Lisa. But she was much too strong to move.

"You like to take blood sample! Let's see how you like having a pint of your bloody life removed!" said Luna in anger.

Lisa was now as white as a ghost from hearing that. And just looking at Luna's eyes was making things scarier.

The other louds join in trying to get Luna off.

"Luna stop! She's not worth it!" said Lincoln.

Luna then reverts her eyes to normal and drops Lisa.

Luna backs up and looks at her hands and then back to Lisa.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. It's just ….. I got angry and ….. I don't know man" said Luna with guilt.

Lincoln goes to Luna to comfort her. Lori and Leni help Lisa back up.

"No, this was my fault. I guess my knowledge to know facts have blinded me, so just call me a believer mow" said Lisa.

"So, what are we gonna do about Luna?" asked Lola.

Lucy looks through her book about anything that could help, but she finds nothing.

"Sigh, it looks like there's nothing in here that could help. Maybe I should go to Haiku later and see if she has any other books that could help" said Lucy.

"I'll come with you and search for the book as well" said Lori.

Lisa then sees some loose hair that came from Luna and picks it up. "Perhaps I can try and find a cure with this DNA sample of yours."

"Try anything dudes! I don't wanna become like this forever!" said Luna with worry. Lincoln felt bad for her.

"Guys, do you think Luna should get her won room?" asked Leni.

They all looked at the now scared Luna and some tears falling from her face. They know she doesn't like this and makes her feel hurt inside.

"I don't think that is a very good idea. If we isolate her then her depressed state will get worse and who knows what will happen if she gets even more depressed than Lucy" said Lisa. "Someone has to be her roommate and make her feel safe and sane."

They all look to Luan. "Whoa! Whoa! Just because I'm her roommate, doesn't mean I can keep her safe and sane. My puns can get annoying to her and to be honest, I don't wanna become a tall glass of blood! Hahaha! Get it? But seriously I don't think I should do this."

Luna sighs. "It's okay brah, I understand."

Then Lincoln has an idea. "I'll be her roommate."

They all look at Lincoln and gasp.

"Are you sure big brother?" asked Lana.

"What if she drinks your blood while you sleep?!" said Lola.

"Or make you into a vampire like her?" said Leni.

Some part of Lincoln was thinking that maybe a vampire wouldn't be so bad. But he shakes the idea away from his mind.

Lucy looks into her book. "It says here that the Vampiric powers she has cannot create another vampire, just drink blood."

Lincoln sighs in relief and so does Luna.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure I can handle this. She didn't wanna do it last night" said Lincoln.

"Well, I almost did. But some part of me just remembered when you were little and scared, I just couldn't give myself in to do that to you brah" said Luna.

Lincoln felt kinda touched by this and hugged Luna, she also returns the hug.

Lori then looked to the other sisters. "So, who here agrees to let Lincoln become Luna's new roommate?"

They all knew Lincoln and Luna are close and they all trust him. But some part of them feared that as well. So they all agreed.

"Okay then, so how are we gonna make this work?" said Lori.

Then Luan gets an idea. "How about I tell mom and dad, that I need some space for my comedy props and that Lincoln is willing to trade to become Luna's roommate?"

"That, sounds like a very well thought out plan" said Lisa. "Nice thinking Luan and I thought all you had in your brain was whoopee cushions and puns."

"Well, it is kinda true. I actually could use more space" said Luna.

"And that rests my case" said Lisa.

"Well, now that's settled. But what about Luna getting hungry? She can't just keep eating meat forever" said Lynn Jr.

"I have some of my homemade blood" said Lucy. She then heads to the kitchen and grabs the pitcher of her homemade blood and brings it back upstairs and hands it to Luna.

Luna takes one sniff of it and covers her nose.

"Okay, dude this does not smell like the blood I need" said Luna.

"Sigh, I guess I didn't make it real enough. At least I know now" said Lucy.

"Perhaps I can provide what you need. I have some blood sample of different animals I have been collecting from all of our family trips" said Lisa.

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with human blood, then I'm cool with it" said Luna.

"Okay, so now all Luan has to do is tell mom and dad her plan, Lucy and I will go to Haiku's house and Lisa will try and find a cure to this if our plan doesn't work, also let Luna have some of the blood samples, she's starting to look a little hungry" said Lori.

They all turn to Luna who looked a bit weak.

Lisa went to her room and gave Luna a test tube containing the blood of a deer.

Luna grabs it and smells it. Immediately her eyes go wide and she drinks it and finally relaxes.

"Woo! That sure hits the spot!" said Luna.

They all take their leave and head on to the plan.

Luan heads downstairs and sees her dad on the couch and then heads to the parents' bedroom.

"Hey mom, can you come to the living room please?" asked Luan.

"Sure thing honey, I just finished with my latest chapter" said Rita.

Rita enters the living room and sits next to her husband. He sees where this is going and turns off the TV as Luan stands in front of it.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" asked Rita.

"Well, I asked Lincoln and he said he was okay to switch rooms with me. As you should know I have some new comedy gear and I need more space for all of it" said Luan.

The parents were shocked, they remember when Luan has been asking for room of her own for this, but not this soon.

"Are you sure Lincoln is okay with this Luan?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'm sure dad" replied Lincoln who comes down the stairs. "Besides, I could use a roommate. One I'm closest to."

The Loud parent's smile and nod their heads. "Okay son, you and Luan can switch rooms."

Luna races down the stairs and hugs Lincoln who returns the hug. But Lincoln notices her claws were showing, so he whispered to her to calm down.

Later Luan, Luna and Lincoln head upstairs to move the stuff of Lincoln and Luan into the hallway. Their dad insisted on helping, but they said they got it.

Meanwhile Lori and Lucy make it to Haiku's house. When they arrive they notice the door is locked.

"Luce, how about you text Haiku?" said Lori.

"Hmm, I should've thought of that sooner" said Lucy. She then pulls out her phone and texts her.

She then gets a message from Haiku.

"Sorry I am not home Lucy, my mom and dad wanted me to come with them to a family trip to dairyland. This bites it, hard!"

"Well, looks like our plan isn't going to work" said Lucy.

"Dang it! Maybe you can ask her tomorrow at school" said Lori.

"Alright, we should get back home now" said Lucy.

But before they leave, Lucy spots a dead raven near a tree and smiles.

Back at the loud house, Lisa is studying the new DNA of Luna and gets fascinated by it.

Luan is now fully moved into the Lincoln's room and Lincoln now has all of his stuff in Luna's room.

"Well, looks like I'm all moved in to this little place. Doesn't seem that enclosed to me or I'd be cramped up right now! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Lincoln and Luna look at her confused.

"Luan, thanks for letting Lincoln be my roommate, you're the best sis" said Luna.

"Aww shucks! Just trying to be a warm hearted person and not too cold under the skin! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Okay dude, I get it. Just don't mention heart or whatever is under the skin please. I don't wanna go berserk" said Luna.

"Whoops, sorry" replied Luan nervously.

Luna then heads to her room, which now she shares with Lincoln. She sees her brother already rearranging his stuff.

Luna comes up from behind him and playfully ruffles his hair.

"It's pretty sweet to have you as my roommate dude" said Luna.

"For once, I'm actually okay with sharing a room again. I did share one with Lynn back them, but this is even better" said Lincoln.

"I'm glad this is fun for both of us" said Luna.

"Hey guys" said Lucy. Lincoln hides behind Luna, but Luna turns around and isn't startled.

"Hmm, guess you knew I was coming" said Lucy. "Anyway, here you go."

Lucy hands her the dead raven. Luna looks upon the deceased animal and grabs it she then heads to the window and starts feasting. Lucy smiles, but Lincoln is a little freaked out.

"So, any luck with Haiku?" asked Lincoln.

"Sigh, sadly no. she wasn't there, but I will try again tomorrow at school" said Lucy.

Lincoln then realized something. "Oh dang it! School!"

Luna turns around and still has blood on her face. "How could we forget about that dudes?!"

Luna then sees the shocked look on her brother's face and the smile on Lucy's.

"What?" asked Luna.

"You …. Got a little ….. Blood on you" said Lincoln as he looks away.

"Wicked!" said Lucy.

Luna sees this and wipes it off with her hand and licks the stains on her hand.

Then Lisa enters with a piece of paper and sees the commotion. "I do not want to know what happened here, but I came to tell you that I myself was not quite successful in finding a cure to this vampirism" said Lisa.

"But instead I was able to study the hair sample and conjured up some results, here is a list of the abilities you have gained. Just a little heads up on them so you can be careful" said Lisa as she hands Luna the paper. "Also, is that a dead raven?"

Luna looks at the list of enhanced abilities she has.

"Enhanced hearing, Strength, Speed, Night vision, hypnotic glare and claws. Dude this sounds like a list of super hero powers" said Luna.

"My thoughts exactly. Now if you'll excuse me I need to do more studying, but first" Lisa goes to Luna and tries to get a blood sample but the syringe breaks.

"Whoa what?!" said Lincoln and Lucy.

"Hmm, Endurance. Guess that will be on the list as well. Your powers might evolve over time, but it enhances more every time you consume blood" said Lisa.

"Well, that's one thing I have now" said Luna. Then she has an idea and cuts herself with her own claw.

Shockingly Luna was able to make a small cut with some of her blood seeping out. Lisa uses a beaker to take a sample. Though her blood was now black with some red.

"Fascinating, with this maybe I can look even further with these new powers you have" said Lisa. She then leaves the room and heads to her room.

"Well, I should be heading back as well. Maybe I can head to the attic and see if Great Grandma Harriet has some lost books that could have the answers" said Lucy. She then leaves for the attic

"Well, now we have the room to ourselves sis" said Lincoln. "So, you wanna have a small jam session?"

"Sure thing bro! You can use some of my axes" said Luna.

"Cool thanks Lunes" replied Lincoln.

He then remembers he brought with him a guitar case that had the hand-me-down guitar that Luna gave him.

Lincoln decides to deal with that next time. right now he was happy to have Luna as his roommate.

Lincoln straps one of Luna's guitar around him and he strums a rip cord.

"Rock on baby bro!" yelled Luna. The two of them continue to rock and roll, but unknown to them, Luna's phone vibrates and says that she has a text message from Sam.

**I didn't really think I would be making a second chapter, but here it is made by the request of everyone who wants to know what happens next. Leave a review and tell me if you all want a chapter 3.**


	3. Ch3

**Vampiric Rockstar**

**And here is chapter 3, enjoy guys.**

Lincoln and Luna continue playing for an hour and Luna was impressed at how good Lincoln was with an electric guitar. They then take a break.

"Whoo! That was exhausting" said Lincoln.

Luna places her axe back to its stand. "Yeah, how on earth did you learn to play like that baby bro?"

Lincoln chuckles nervously. "Let's just say I've been doing some online lessons and taking some tips from your friend Tabby and no I am not dating her."

Luna smiles. "Aww, that's pretty sweet. But you know I could've helped you out."

"I know, I just wanted to surprise you" said Lincoln.

Then Luna notices her phone vibrating. She picks it up and looks at it with a stunned face.

Lincoln approaches Luna and gets worried. "Luna?"

She doesn't respond, instead she just puts her phone down and sits on the bean bag chair and covers her eyes.

Lincoln looks to the phone and sees it was a text from Luna's girlfriend, Sam Sharp.

He then understands why she was getting upset.

Lincoln approaches Luna and sits next to her.

"Luna, it's gonna be okay" said Lincoln.

"First I get worried about dealing with school and now I have to deal with Sam" said Luna as she sounds hoarse and worried.

Lincoln removes her hands from her face and sees Luna crying.

"Luna, maybe you could talk to Sam, she might understand what's going on and help" said Lincoln.

Luna looks to her brother and sees his concerned and yet comforting face. Luna wipes away some tears.

"A-Are you sure?" asked Luna.

Lincoln sighs. "No, I don't. But it's worth a shot, otherwise things could go wrong and if something does go wrong, we got you're back sis."

Luna smiles and feels relived from his words. "Thanks bro, how are you so thoughtful?"

Lincoln chuckles. "I'm growing up Luna, so pretty much I know when I can be understanding."

Luna hugs him. "But you're still my little brother."

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "Now, go see what Sam texted you."

Luna gets up and grabs her phone and reads the message, which makes Luna shocked even more.

"What does it say Lunes?" asked Lincoln.

Luna looks to Lincoln. "S-She's coming over for a jam session."

Lincoln gasps, but then he calms down. "Well, I guess this is the right time to tell her."

Luna takes a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope she won't get too freaked out."

"We should tell the others, they'll back us up if she doesn't believe" said Lincoln.

Luna and Lincoln head out of the room and split up to all of the other sister and inform them of Sam's arrival.

But just as they were about to tell Lisa, they hear a knock on the door and Lynn Sr. answers it.

"Oh hey Sam" greeted Lynn Sr.

"Hey there Mr. Loud, I'm just here to have a little jam session with Luna" replied Sam.

"Well, she's upstairs. But I have to inform you that she has a new roommate" said Lynn Sr.

"Cool, Hope her new roomie isn't too pun-intended" said Sam. She walks up the stairs.

Luna gets nervous and heads to her room with Lincoln following. The other loud sisters retreat to their room to get ready for Luna to tell Sam.

Sam knocks on the door. "Hey Lunes, did you get my text? I'm here now."

The door opens and Sam sees Luna and Lincoln.

"Hey there little dude. Guess you're Luna's new roommate. Awesome!" said Sam.

"Y-Yeah, awesome" said Lincoln nervously.

Sam just laughs at his nervousness. "Easy there little dude. I'm not gonna bite, except maybe to your sister."

Luna felt really uncomfortable at what Sam just said. "Yeah, bite."

"Still I'm not that shocked at you two being roomies, Luna always tells me of the good times when you were young and how close you two were" said Sam.

"Yeah, we're still pretty close sibs. Right Lunes?" said Lincoln.

Luna smiles and fist bumps with Lincoln. "Right on bro!"

Sam felt touched by this. "So, you ready to rock out babe?!"

Luna then looks to Sam with worry. "Sam, there's something I gotta tell ya."

Sam could tell from the look of Luna's face, it was serious. "O-Okay, what is it?"

Luna looks to Lincoln. Lincoln smiles to her and nods. "She'll understand sis."

Sam looks between the two sibs with confusion. "Ummm. Understand what?"

Luna looks at Sam. "I have vampire powers."

Sam at first was not quite shocked, but she did find this humorous.

Sam covers her mouth to try not to laugh. "Okay, so you have vampire powers."

Luna holds Sam's shoulders. "Sammy! I'm serious! It happened yesterday when Lucy's bat bit me! And I almost killed my bro in his sleep!"

"She's not wrong, it was scary but she was able to stop herself" said Lincoln with some nervousness.

Sam was taken aback by all of this, but then she sees the fear in Luna's eyes and the same in Lincoln's.

Then her face gets shocked by realizing. "Wait! You have vampire powers?!"

Luna let go of Sam and looked away. "Y-Yeah, I do and I'm not quite chill with it either."

Sam sits down on the bed and rubs her forehead. "Wow. Just …. Wow."

Luna sits next to her. "I know, it's a lot to take in." she then holds Sam's hand.

Sam could feel Luna's skin felt a bit cold, like dead corpse cold.

Then Luna realizes this and feels nervous. But then Sam feels her skin was warm again,

"Whoa! Did you just change the temp in you?" asked Sam.

Luna looked at her hands. "I-I guess I did."

"Whoa! You have the ability to change your temperature, guess we should tell Lisa about that and put it in the list of your other powers" said Lincoln in astonishment.

"You have other powers?" asked Sam.

Luna chuckles nervously. "Yeah, they're all vampire like related."

"Enhanced hearing, Strength, Speed, Night vision, hypnotic glare and claws, also adding the skin temperature change. She also is indestructible, except to her own claws" said Lincoln.

"Dang Lunes! You're starting to sound like a super hero!" said Sam.

"That's what I said!" said Lincoln.

"So, you're not afraid or disappointed in me?" asked Luna in sadness.

"Afraid? Disappointed? Luna why would you think I would think of that?" asked Sam.

"Well, it's just that. I have vampire powers now and I thought you wouldn't wanna be around me or be my special lady" said Luna as she looks down with sadness.

Sam raises her head so they were eye-to-eye. "Luna, babe. I would never look at you that way. So what if you have vampire powers, I don't care. I know that you can control them, you're the most laid back person I know and deep down, you're still the same Luna loud I know and love, even if you do have blood sucking tendencies."

Luna smiles. "Well, I can drink blood, just I gotta avoid the human stuff and stick to animals."

"Let's not have Charles, Cliff, Geo or Waltz near you. We don't want them freaking out" said Lincoln.

"That sounds like a good idea bro. I don't wanna have a hankering for our pets" said Luna.

Lincoln felt a bit uneasy by what she just said. "Let's not tell Lana that you just said that either."

"Well, since we've got that covered and I don't feel like jamming anymore, what are you gonna do about tomorrow? We have school Lunes" said Sam.

Luna sighs. "We need a plan for that one."

Then the door opens and all of the loud sisters enter. "And that's what we're here for Luna" said Lori.

"Dudes, were you spying on us?" asked Luna.

"Well, you did bring Sam over and we wanted to know what was he reaction to all this" said Lola.

"Okay first of all, I came here on my own terms. Luna did not call me" said Sam.

"Well, we still wanna help you with school and we have to make sure no one else knows" said Leni.

"Otherwise, it'll be a bloody ending to it! Hahaha!" said Luan.

They all look at her with irritated looks. Luan looks nervous "Too soon?"

"Anyway, we need to find a way to help Luna deal with her blood hankering" said Lincoln.

"I suggest you bring with you some vials containing any animal blood. I have plenty in my lab I can give you, but you must only consume them sparingly and without anyone seeing you" said Lisa.

"I guess I can also give you some of the mice I use to feed El Diablo. In fact I can go dumpster diving tomorrow after school and look for more" said Lana.

"I can head to the cemetery and look for any dead birds lying around" said Lucy.

"Leni, Luan and I will try and keep your temper in line" said Lori.

"I'm gonna help out too. We do share the same classes" said Sam.

"Do you want me to bring Lindsey Sweetwater here? She could be edible" said Lola.

They all back away from Lola. "No thanks dude, I'm cool" said Luna nervously.

"Dang it" said Lola.

"If you get freaked out or angry and your showing signs of vampirism, just give me a call and talk to me, it could help" said Lincoln.

Luna felt touched by their support. "Thanks dudes, this means a lot."

"We're not gonna leave you hanging sis. But if you do turn into a bat, then you'll be the one hanging" said Luan. They all groan from her pun.

Luna was glad that they all had her back. Tomorrow was going to be tough for her and until Lucy or any of them can find any answers to removing this power of hers. Luna will have to adjust to her new life, as a Vampire Rockstar.

**Chapter 3 done, I don't know if I'll be making another one. But if you guys have any ideas I'm all ears. Just PM me.**


	4. Ch4

**Vampiric Rockstar**

**Been a while since I updated, here you go folks.**

Monday morning arises on the town of Royal Woods and for most people it is such a drag to get out of bed, gotta hate Monday's.

But one loud seems to be hating the day more than anyone. Luna Loud.

After recent events and gaining a power she calls a curse she has to through a whole school week without latching onto someone's neck.

Luna gets off her top bunk and sees her new roommate Lincoln all dressed up for the day.

"You seem up and ready little bro" said Luna. "Well I have to be ready for school and help you out even if we're not in the same school" replied Lincoln.

Luna then left the room and sees all of the other loud sisters tending to their necessaries before school begins. Some of them are making up plans on how to aid Luna with her vampire situations.

"So, Haiku is now at home and is ready for school, she texted me that she will talk about what has happened to Luna" said Lucy to Lori.

"Good. Maybe there's something in the high school library that could help out" said Lori.

"Perhaps I could find something in the elementary school library. I'd like to go to the Royal Woods library but I am banned from that place" replied Lisa.

"Maybe I can get my friend Maggie to tell me something about vampire stuff" said Luan.

"But isn't she an emo? I don't think they count as Goths" said Lynn Jr.

"Heh, I'll try anyway" replied Luan.

"After school I'm going to go and look for any mice at the back of the dumpster" said Lana.

"I'd join you but no stinking way am I doing that" said Lola. "Maybe I can make a deal with the pet shop owner to fork over some mice."

"That sounds a little harsh" said Lana.

"I can see if there are some mice hidden in the backroom at Reiningers, I hear Fiona and Miguel say they spotted a lot of mice there. But they could be rats" said Leni.

Luna felt touched by how much her family is going to lengths to help her with her problem.

Lincoln comes out of the room and stands next to Luna. "You okay there sis?"

Luna looks at her little brother and ruffles his hair. "Doing fine baby bro, I just hope I can make it through the week."

She then heads into the bathroom. Lisa approaches Lincoln and hands him some vials containing blood samples.

"Umm, didn't you already gave some to Luna for today?" asked Lincoln.

"I did and I remembered it since yesterday, I just found out I no longer require these blood samples anymore and do not worry they are not human either" replied Lisa.

"Okay, thanks I'll be sure to tell her" replied Lincoln as he heads back into the room.

Soon Luna comes out of the bathroom with a towel on. She could still feel the warmth of the shower and she also can shut down the ability to feel so she can be immune to cold.

As she enters the bed room her silent footsteps did not signal her brother that she was in there.

When Lincoln finishes putting his extra books in his bag he turns around and sees his sister Luna wearing her skirt and belts and is already wearing her bra,

Luna is shocked that her baby brother was in the room.

"Umm, when did you get in?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"Huh, I didn't even know you were in here dude and I didn't think you heard me" replied Luna as she puts on her purple skull shirt.

Lincoln then coughs nervously. "Well, that was awkward."

Luna goes to him and kisses his forehead. "Don't think about it too much baby bro. We're roommate now and if I can handle you reading in your underwear, then you shouldn't have trouble seeing me in mines."

Lincoln's right eye twitches. "Not helping sis. Also Lisa gave me these extra blood samples she didn't really need."

"Oh cool. Sorry about saying those things earlier, it's just so nice to have you as my roomie" replied Luna.

"Yeah it kinda is. Let's give each other a heads up when we're changing in the room. I don't want things to be awkward" said Lincoln.

They both head downstairs and feast on their dad's cooking. Bacon, Eggs and breakfast sausage.

Though Luna was craving more on the meat side and she secretly drank a vile of blood. Which the others had to make sure the parents didn't see.

After breakfast they all board Vanzilla and ride off to their respective schools.

Forts they drop off Lincoln and the younger sisters. But first Lincoln had to speak to Luna.

"Remember sis, if anything feels wrong inside of you just text or call me and I can try and talk you to calm down" said Lincoln.

Luna smiles and hugs him. "Thanks bro."

Lincoln and the others soon watch as Vanzilla drives off.

"you think she'll be okay?" asked Lucy.

"I hope so" replied Lincoln.

"Come siblings we should be heading into our classes now" replied Lisa.

The Louds soon split up to their destinations.

Lincoln then meets up with Clyde who was catching up to him.

"Clyde? I didn't know you were outside of the school" said Lincoln.

"Sorry, I was outside but my dad's needed to make sure I had all of my allergy medicines for today. Also what was going on with you and Luna?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln couldn't tell him, even though their friends. "Sorry Clyde. But that's something between me and my sisters."

Clyde is a bit confused, but decided to leave it be. "Okay then. Well we have a big test with Mrs. Johnson."

"Yeah I know, good thing is studied too" replied Lincoln.

The two boys head to their class. Clyde was a bit worried for Lincoln, normally he would tell him about his sister problems, but this was one time he wouldn't tell Clyde. And this worried him very much.

Meanwhile Haiku closes her locker then she sees Lucy.

"Hello Haiku, it is wonderful to see you. How was Dairyland?" asked Lucy.

Haiku sighed with annoyance. "Some part of me wished I was dead for real."

"I also agree that place is far too much on its Joy and Puke" replied Lucy.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me Lucy?" asked Haiku.

"Perhaps I shall speak of it when we meet with the other members of the young Morticians club it is a matter of urgency for all of us" said Lucy as she pulls out the book she borrowed from Haiku.

Haiku had a look that felt like she knew. "Something tells me it's from the side of paranormal."

"You can say that" replied Lucy.

(Royal Woods High school)

After they dropped off Lynn Jr. the rest of the girls are now at their school.

As Vanzilla parks Sam approaches them.

Luna comes out and they hug each other. "So, anything happen yesterday after I left?"

"Well, nothing bad. Just all of us trying to cope with me and what I've become" replied Luna.

"Don't look so down on yourself Luna. You'll get through this" replied Sam.

"Sam is literally right, we got your back" said Lori. "Totes" said Leni. "We're not letting you get all mopey around here! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Luna felt happy that they were all looking out for her. "Thanks girls. This means a lot."

They all head into the high school, where they have no idea what could happen.

Inside Luna opens her locked and secretly drinks another vial to ease her hunger.

'Easy Lunes. Don't go hankering on people now' she says to her thoughts.

Luna then sees Lori and Leni talking to their friends Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Jackie and Mandee.

Then she sees Luan talking to Maggie and her Emo friends.

Luna felt a bit relieved that her sisters were there. Then she starts to hear things.

"I hope I pass today" "Where is my lip gloss?!" "So if I just tell the teacher what happened to my homework" "I can't wait for the big game!"

Luna looks around and she can hear all of the things everyone else was saying. It felt way too much for her.

Then Sam sees this and approaches Luna. She then remembers the list of Luna's abilities and a warning that she might gain new ones.

"Easy there Lunes" said Sam. "Just try and focus on one thing at a time, like when Superman came to earth."

Luna then took a deep breath and all of the sounds were gone.

"Huh, it worked. Thanks sam" said Luna. "And how did you know about that super hero?"

"You can say I accidently watched it last night before I went to bed" replied Sam.

Luna giggles at that. "Sounds like you're doing Superhero research."

Sam chuckles. "You can say that."

They both head into their class which was history class and it gets horrible from there when they find out that the lesson they were learning was a documentary on the plague that struck Europe and to Luna it looked like she could tear those people apart.

Sam secretly held Luna's hand to calm her down. And it worked, sorta.

When class was all over, Luna rushed to the restroom and luckily no one else was in there. Luna pulls out two vials of mouse blood and drinks it.

"You okay babe?" asked Sam. Luna pants heavily and her eyes revert back to normal. "Yeah, I'm okay dude."

The doors open and they see it was Luan and Maggie.

"So, you're like a vampire or something?" asked Maggie.

"I had to tell her" replied Luan.

Maggie approached Luna and looked into her eyes. "Hmm, this seems like black magic or something powerful and ancient. I'm no Goth, but I did read some old timey stuff about darkness and evil cults."

"Wow! You're like an older version of Lucy" said Sam.

"I find that a compliment. Maybe I can see if I have any books at my place that could solve your problem" replied Maggie.

"Thanks brah. But why are you doing this?" asked Luna.

"I promised her that I would be the one and only one to act on her next three birthdays, just as long as no one else helps me" said Luan.

"She really knows how others think when it's their birthdays. Love the whole mime thing" replied Maggie with a smile.

Later they head to their next two classes and thank goodness they were just math and Gym.

Though during Gym class Luna was pretty much faster and stringer when it came to rope climbing and track racing.

Sam felt worried that they would all get suspicious, but none of them were.

Then it was time for Lunch. Sam and Luna sat next to each other, they were then joined by Lori, Leni and their friends?

"Umm, what are you dudes doing here?" asked Luna.

"Lori and the others told us about what's been happening to you" said Carol.

"And we wanna help out too" said Dana. "At first we didn't believe in any of it, but Leni sas just too honest and kind so we believed it" said Becky.

"Also, when you were going to your locker after gym, you were drinking a red vial" said Teri.

"And you were much faster than anyone during gym" said Whitney.

"We could also come up with some way to keep you from going all out anger mode" said Jackie.

Mandee pulls out a book on how to relieve stress. "This should help, it has all the things you need."

Luna looks to the book. "Umm thanks, but I already have a plan for if I do go angry."

"Oh, well you can still keep it. It could be useful still" replied Mandee.

"After the next class Leni, Carol and I are headed for the library" said Lori.

"Yup, we have to see if there's anything on vampire curses" said Leni.

"That is if we find one" said Carol.

Then Luna feels hungry and she secretly drinks another vial of blood and puts the empty vial in her bag.

"Well, that was unsettling" said Jackie.

Then Luna and Sam hear the rest of their band mates calling them. "Well, we should go and hang with our friends" said Sam.

"Okay, just be careful okay Luna?" said Leni. "I will sis" replied Luna.

At the band mates table Luna tries to calm herself down. Her friends were all talking about an upcoming gig and Luna didn't know if she should be part of it, a gig. In front an audience. A large audience. All with blood.

Something inside Luna didn't like the idea at all. Sam felt concerned for her and then she came up with an excuse.

"Sorry guys. But Luna and I are going on a date. You all have to do the gig without us" said Sam.

Luna was shocked at her excuse. The rest of the band were confused, but they accepted it.

When lunch was over, the next class was science and it just got worst!

They were going to dissect a pig's heart. Sam looks to her partner Luna who was gazing at the heart and imagining all of the rich pig's blood pumping.

But Luna actually kept her cool and followed the instructions on the dissection. Sam was relieved, but she felt like something bad was gonna happen.

Soon Science class was over and all of the students were ready to head back home.

When Sam closes her locker she notices Luna was gone. She goes around the school and looks for her but nothing.

Sam then spots Lori and the others. "Guys! I can't find Luna!"

"What?! How did you literally lose her?!" said Lori.

"I was closing my locker and then she wasn't there. She must've ran off" replied Sam with worry.

Lori and the others calm down. "Okay, okay. What was the last thing you and Luna did?"

Sam was trying to remember and then it hit her. "Science class. Dissection. Pig's hearts!"

They all gasped. "Oh no" said Leni.

They all head straight for the biology lab and luckily no one was there, but the bucket of pig hearts was gone.

Then Sam notices a trail of liquid on the ground. So she follows it.

The others notice this and follow Sam. They soon head to the back of the school and head for a large bush and behind it was Luna. Feasting on each of the hearts and the bucket was almost empty.

Luna's eyes were now glowing red, her teeth sharpened, her claws looking deadly and her pixie cut hair now jagged.

Sam sits next to Luna and pets her back as she feeds on the hearts.

Lori and the others just look in shock. Maggie thought it was amazing, like an animal documentary.

Soon Luna was done eating and she reverts back to normal.

Luna looks around and sees all of them looking at her, then she sees the empty bucket and she burps a little bit.

Luna realized what she did and cries. Sam hugs her in comfort. "We have to text her brother about what happened" said Sam.

"We have to meet up somewhere though" said Leni.

"We could meet up with him at the park along with the rest of your siblings" said Carol.

"Okay, so we have a new plan. Dana, Becky and I will head to the library. Luan, you and Maggie go to her place and find that book. The rest of you go to the park and wait for the others" said Lori.

They all nodded and went their separate ways. They all hopped into Carol's car and they drive off to the park.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln walks out of the school with his sisters.

"Well, I'm going to the back of Flip's to find some mice" said Lana.

"I'm going over to Haiku's to find the book, even the Mortician's club members wanna join in" said Lucy.

"I will head for the nearest butcher shop to see if they have any meat they do not require, I'll give them an excuse that I need them for a science project" said Lisa.

"Ooooh, I'll come with you. If they won't listen to you then they will listen to me" said Lola.

"Okay guys, see you all back home" replied Lincoln.

They all scatter to their separate ways. Then Lincoln gets a text from Sam.

Lincoln reads the text that says. "Meet us at Ketchum Park! It's urgent!"

Lincoln sighed, he knew something was gonna happen and he needed to be there for his roommate.

Meanwhile Clyde sees this and follows, along with Rusty, Liam, Zach and Stella.

"I don't know what's going on with you and your sisters, but I am not letting you do this alone Lincoln" Clyde says to himself as he follows his best friend.

Lincoln doesn't know, that his phone was vibrating, it was a message from his girlfriend. It says that she is at Ketchum Park and she is planning on meeting him there and the girl is Jordan Rosato!

**Uh oh! Looks like Luna is having issues with her powers, but luckily she has more help from other people. But now Lincoln will have trouble with some of his friends following and oh no! He has a girlfriend he never told his sisters about! That's right people! It's a Jordacoln thing! Can you blame me?**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review.**


	5. Ch5

**Vampiric Rockstar**

**And this is chapter 5, time for some suspense! And yes, this is also going to be a Jordacoln thing, can you blame me? Jordacoln for life!**

**And on to the chapter!**

Lincoln heads straight for Ketchum Park on foot, luckily it wasn't that far. He still doesn't know he's being followed.

"Clyde, is this such a good idea?" asked Rusty as the others also keep up.

"Of course! We're Lincoln's friends and have you guys noticed how nervous he was during lunch?" said Clyde.

"Now that you mention it, he was acting pretty strange. He was even looking around for someone, but I don't know who" replied Zach.

"Exactly. And I think it might have something to do at home, normally he would tell me what the heck is going on!" said Clyde.

"Dude, this seems a little bit too far if you ask me" said Stella.

"H-How …. Are you ….. Runnin' …… this fast?" said Liam who was way at the back.

"Yeah, normally you would pass out after running like five blocks" said Rusty.

"Why wasn't this energy during gym?" asked Zach.

Clyde ignores them and continues to follow the running white-haired boy. 'Hang on buddy! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this' Clyde says in his head.

Lincoln soon makes it to the park and then he starts to look around for his sisters.

Then he spots a group of teens by the picnic benches. And there was Luna as well.

Lincoln runs towards them, Leni sees Lincoln. "Lincoln! Over here!"

Luna sees her brother and smiles. "Okay, what the heck happened? Did you kill someone?! Did someone see you do something vampire like?! And why are Lori and Leni's friends here?" asked Lincoln.

Luna just hugs him. "I almost lost in the pressure bro!"

Lincoln hugs her back. Soon Leni and the others explain what happened, Luan getting help from Maggie, the other teens now a part of the situation circle and Luna going ravenous on pig hearts.

Lincoln felt bad for Luna, she felt like a piece of shit after what she did. "I don't know what to do anymore. This stupid curse is on me and I don't want it to linger too long dudes!"

Lincoln then hugs his sister. "It's okay Luna, as long as we got you're back, everything will be fine."

Luna smiles and hugs him back. The other teens thought it was so sweet.

"Lincoln!" they all turned around to see Clyde, Stella, Rusty, Zach and Liam have arrived.

"Clyde?! What the heck are you doing here? And why are the others with you?" then it hit Lincoln and he realized. "Were you guys following me?!"

Stella and the others pointed to Clyde. "Hey! I thought we were all in on this together?!" said Clyde in anger.

"Sorry man, I don't wanna get beaten up by a bunch of teens who are friends of Lincoln's sisters" replied Zach.

"Yeah, they seem very serious at what's happenin'" said Liam.

"What's up ladies?" said Rusty in a smooth tone. But they were all unamused.

Stella looked at Lincoln with regret. "We had nothing to do with this Lincoln, it's just Clyde was worried about you today."

Lincoln sighs. "It's okay guys. I can't blame you all for thinking I looked like a nervous wreck."

Luna then looked at Lincoln with confusion and then she put the pieces of the puzzle together. "So for the whole day, you were worried about what was going to happen to me?"

Lincoln nodded nervously. "Luna, we're roommates and I wanna know if you're going to be okay, even if the others have your back. I'll always have yours."

The others thought it was touching.

Clyde removes his glasses and cleans them then puts them back on. "YOU TWO ARE ROOMMATES?! WHEN DID ALL OF THIS STUFF HAPPENED?!"

Lincoln suddenly felt uncomfortable the way Clyde was talking. Then he saw how Luna was glaring at Clyde, her eyes were suddenly turning red.

The others noticed this and knew this was bad. And then it got worse.

"Sorry guys, but we couldn't find anything in the library, let's hope Lucy and Luan have any luck" replied Lori who just arrived with Dana and Becky.

Clyde notices Lori and starts to change from shocked to panic. "L-L-L-Lori?!"

"Oh no" said Rusty, Liam and Zach.

Stella was a bit confused. "Can someone tell me what's wrong with him now? I'm kinda in the dark here."

Then Lincoln knew what was gonna happen next and it was gonna get worse!

Clyde starts acting like a robot and blood pours out of his nose. I'll say it again, Blood is pouring out of his nose!

Lincoln looks to see Luna wide eyed and glowing red, her fangs start to show and her claws start to grow and she growls.

Lincoln runs towards Clyde at the same time Luna rushes forward with hungry eyes.

Clyde then looks to see Luna charge at him with rage and hunger. He was nothing more than a deer in the headlights and this deer is about to get hit by a vicious hungry Rockstar vampire!

Then Lincoln pushes Clyde out of the way and Luna tackles Lincoln instead. The two of them roll around on the ground and Luna was now on top of Lincoln with a killing intent in her eyes.

Luna is about to attack but then she sees her brothers fearful look. Luna then gets off of Lincoln and backs away from him.

Lincoln gets sits up and looks at his sister with concern. "L-Luna?"

Luna starts to shed some tears. "I-I'm so sorry bro!"

Lincoln knows she didn't know about what she was doing. Luna, its ok-"

"Lincoln!" they all turn around to see a girl exactly Lincoln's age, with brown braided hair into a ponytail, yellow shirt, light blue skirt, high socks with brown shoes and a cute blue bow i9n her hair. It was Girl Jordan.

She rushes to Lincoln's side and hugs him. "Oh my gosh! I saw what happened, are you okay?"

Lincoln hugs her back. "I'm okay Jordan. Well I am now."

The others were shocked at this, even Clyde.

Jordan turns to Luna in anger. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Then she stops when she sees the strange features on Luna.

"Umm, what is going on?!" asked Jordan.

"That's what some of us wanna know as well" said Zach.

"Have any of you all noticed that we're all the only ones here in the park?" replied Becky.

Lincoln gets up and goes to Luna. Her Vampiric features dissipate and she gets up thanks to Lincoln.

Lincoln looks to everyone and sighs in defeat. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Jordan Rosato or what some of you call her, Girl Jordan."

They all gasp and Lori faints. "W-What? You have a girlfriend?" asked Luna with shock.

Lincoln chuckles a bit. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story."

"But right now I wanna know why you went all agro on my boyfriend aka you're little brother" said Jordan to Luna.

Luna felt bad from what she just said. Lincoln places his hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Please Jordan, she already feels bad enough. We should all sit down for this."

They all sit by the picnic benches and explain to Jordan, Clyde, Stella, Rusty, Liam and Zach about what happened to Luna.

They were all shocked at this, Clyde felt like he almost saw his whole life flash before his eyes. He could've been a blood smoothie!

Jordan looks at Luna who was feeling depressed. "Luna, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

Luna smiles at Jordan and she can see how much she cares about Lincoln. "It's cool little dude, you were just being protective. I would also do the same if I were in your shoes."

"So, she's a vampire?" asked Rusty.

"She's not a vampire guys. She only has vampire like abilities. Which I gotta admit are sort of cool" said Stella.

"That was a lot of information to take in" said Zach. "I can't even comprehend what is happenin' right now" said Liam.

"When did you learn that word?" asked Rusty.

Lori then coughs to get their attention. "Now that we have that covered, I wanna know now. How did you met each other?"

"Yeah baby bro. I wanna know how you met this little lady of yours and why you didn't tell any of us" said Luna.

Lincoln sighs and looks to everyone.

"I guess it started after dad got his restaurant dream. I went to help out dad at the restaurant, and that's when I bumped into Jordan when she was headed for the restroom, it was pretty awkward at first. After I helped out dad I went to wait for the bus outside to go home and that's when I saw Jordan standing alone at the bus stop as well, she said she was waiting for almost an hour, so we decided to walk home."

Jordan decides to cut in. "On our way to our houses, we chatted on the way. We had a few laughs and shared some touching moments. Then I didn't see where I was going and Lincoln pulled me away before I got hit by a car, he was still holding my hand and things got a bit awkward from there, we didn't speak to each other the whole way back home."

Lincoln continues. "I decided to escort her home so she doesn't get hurt. But what we didn't know was that we never knew we were still holding hands the whole time. We then let go of each other and before Jordan went in, I asked if she wanted to hang out. Like Friday."

It was then they remembered the Friday after the day dad got the restaurant.

"So that's why you went out on Friday on your bike, but you said you went to go see Clyde and the others in the arcade" said Luna.

"You even brought with you a lot of cash" said Leni.

"Yeah, I lied. I didn't want any of you or the others to know about me hanging out with Jordan. When I got to her house she was one her bike and we went off to the movies and that's when the romance kinda built up" said Lincoln.

Jordan blushes and holds his hand. "We were starting off nice and slow, holding hands, leaning on each other and then we decided to go for it for the next few weeks. We had to keep it a secret, after Lincoln told me about how meddling his sisters can be. I went along with it and never told any of my friends."

"After a few dates I brought her to Jean Juan's and that's when our spark ignited, the spark of our love for each other" said Lincoln.

"After dinner he escorted me home like a gentleman and before I went in my house, we ….. Kissed" said Jordan. Then Lincoln surprises her by kissing her cheek. Jordan looks to him and kisses his cheek.

They all thought it was cute and what they said was romantic, a secret love.

Luna felt proud of her little brother. "I understand why you kept it a secret bro. you had every right to, I guess we can be overwhelming whenever it involves you and a girl."

"Yeah, now I feel bad for not having your back during the Sadie Hawkins dance, I could've stopped it" said Leni.

"I wanna apologize for ditching you with Tabby little bro" said Luna with some sadness.

Lincoln looks to his sister and hugs her. "I forgive you sis and that was the past."

"Yeah, I think I should confess that Tabby and I are dating too. Sorry fellas" said Liam.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Zach.

"Whoa man!" said Stella.

"Rock on dude" said Luna.

"Nice one Liam" said Lincoln.

"Dang it! Why do you two get so lucky?" said Rusty.

Luna then looks to Jordan. "I guess your fine with what happened to me?"

Jordan also hugs her. "You're Lincoln's guardian and roommate and the one sister he can truly trust, I can accept you for being this and you've got my support."

Luna returns the hug and looks at Lincoln. "She sure is a keeper little bro."

Lincoln blushes and then he sees Clyde looking confused. "Clyde? You okay?"

"N-No! You didn't tell me you were dating Jordan! You're sisters a vampire! And she almost killed you, twice! And you two are roommates!" replied a very upset Clyde. "We're best friends! You should've told me!"

Lincoln sighs. "Clyde, just because we're friends doesn't mean we have to share all of our secrets. We have to keep some of them to ourselves."

Clyde still felt uncomfortable by all of this information. "So, you're not worried about Luna being a vampire?"

"Clyde, she's not a vampire. She has vampire like abilities and I can trust her, she has control of her instinct. Mostly when I'm around or if Sam is around" said Lincoln.

"I calmed her down when she almost went meat hungry" replied Sam.

Then Luna sees Lori looking a bit upset. Luna knows how much Lori thinks Lincoln and Ronnie Anne should be a thing and she did not want Lincoln's chance with another girl to fail.

"You got something to say dude?" asked Luna. Lincoln hears her tone and looks to Lori.

Lori looks at all of them and sighs. "So, you and Ronnie Anne were never a thing, now I feel terrible for threatening you with a coffee table and forcing you to go on the double date."

Luna starts to growl. But Lincoln calms her down.

"Lori, I understand you don't like it when your relationship with Bobby doesn't go so well. I forgive you, but I don't want to repeat the same thing that happened last time" said Lincoln.

Lori wipes a tear away. "Okay Lincoln, maybe I can talk to Bobby about the truth with you and Ronnie Anne, though I am gonna need back up for that one."

"You got is sis" replied Lincoln.

"So, now that we have all of that covered, what are we gonna do about Luna's curse?" asked Whitney.

They all look to Luna who was still feeling down and not so groovy.

Lincoln looks at all of them sternly. "We watch over her, we support her and we do whatever we can to help her get through this. I know it's not gonna be an easy task. But we have to try, she needs help and I don't want her to become a monster, she's our sister and friend."

They all felt a bit inspired by Lincoln's words. They all nodded and agreed, even Clyde.

Jordan looked at the man-with-the-plan with dreamy eyes. 'He's so compassionate!'

Luna felt touched at what her baby bro just said, and she finally felt like there was hope for her. To get thought this nightmarish curse, with the help of her siblings, friends and her lover.

Later they all say they're goodbyes to each other and head home, though Jordan decided to go with Lincoln, Luna, Lori and Leni back to the loud house.

There they met up with the others who were in the living room.

"Well, any luck guys?" asked Lori.

"Haiku let me borrow ten different books about curses and hexes. I'm gonna read them tonight to find any answers" said Lucy.

"I shall assist you on that one, though I am not a woman of superstition I am a sucker for information" replied Lisa, then she looked at Luna. "Lola and I were able to obtain some fresh meat leftovers from the butcher shop. It is now in you room inside my cold food preserver. Or in some words, my invention of a modified mini-fridge."

"It was easy reason with them and he said they would have more left overs by the end of the week" said Lola.

"I got you some live mice. They're all in your room in a cage along with some food to feed them" replied Lana. "Just don't eat them when I'm nearby."

"Thanks dude" replied Luna. "What about you Luan?"

"Maggie and I searched all over her house for any books on vampire curses. If Lucy and Lisa can't find anything, then Maggie and I will check the book store tomorrow" said Luan. "Looks like I'll be on the page all afternoon! Hahaha! Get it?!"

"Well, looks like everything didn't quite go well" said Jordan.

Lynn Jr, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Luan and Lucy noticed the girl.

"Umm, Lincoln. Who's that?" asked Lola.

Lincoln sighed, he knew it was time to tell them. "Girls this is my girlfriend Jordan."

They all gasped and started to crowd him.

"When did you get a girl friend?!" said Lana.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" asked Lola.

"Does she like poems?" asked Lucy.

"She looks like a sports girl to me!" said Lynn Jr.

"This explains why you have been leaving the house every Friday" said Lisa.

"This is a secret that wasn't kept tight!" said Luan.

Luna notices how overwhelming they were and gets angry. Lincoln, Jordan, Lori and Leni notice Luna.

"Okay, that's it! Enough!" yelled Lori. They all remained silent.

"Guys, we are not crowding him. He already told us about her and why he didn't tell us. But right now I think we should all give him a break. A lot of unexpected things happened today" said Lori.

Then they all noticed Luna hugged Lincoln and Jordan from behind and looked at all of them with blood angry eyes.

They all felt startled and backed away.

Lori sighs. "Lincoln, how about you, Jordan and Luna head upstairs, I'll watch over the others down here, it's time for me to step up in being a responsible sister."

Lincoln smiled at what she just said. "Okay Lori."

He heads upstairs with Jordan and Luna following as she looks back at the others before heading upstairs.

"Looks like Luna might have some Vampiric loyalty. For Lincoln and Jordan" said Lucy.

"That seems oddly specific" replied Lisa.

"Okay, Leni and I will tell you guys what Lincoln and Jordan told us and what happened today at the park" said Lori.

They all take a seat on the couch and listen to Lori and Leni.

Meanwhile back upstairs Lincoln, Luna and Jordan see the mini-fridge and the cage of rats.

"Well, looks like you have something to eat for tonight" said Lincoln.

"You just have to find a way to hide it from your parents" said Jordan.

Luna then takes a piece of left over T-bone steak and starts to nibble on it while sitting on her bean bag chair. Then she sees Lincoln and Jordan looking at her.

"This isn't bothering either of you is it?" asked Luna nervously.

"Not really, you kinda remind me of my dog Ajax" said Jordan. "Or Lana and Charles,. When they fight over a chicken bone" said Lincoln.

They all chuckle at the jokes they made.

"No matter what happens dudes. I'll try and keep myself in check" said Luna.

"It's okay Luna and like I said at the park. We all have your back and will support you on this dangerous journey, I'm not turning back anytime soon" replied Lincoln.

"Same here, I like to think of you as a big sister figure. Lincoln did tell me about all the fun things you two did back then" said Jordan.

Luna felt touched by this. "Thanks dudes, I don't know how long it's gonna take till all of this wears off, but I'll be careful."

Soon Lincoln and Jordan sit next to Luna and read some comics all while she nibbles on her meal.

**Seems like the big secret have been revealed, I hope you all liked this. Tell me if you all want another chapter or I might get bored and just make another one anyway.**

**Long Live Jordacoln!**


	6. Ch6

**Vampiric Rockstar**

**Thank you for the review JMBuilder. I'll try to make more chapters when I come up with the idea.**

It was another school day in Royal Woods.

Lincoln and his sisters are in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Lincoln notices Luna sipping a vial of blood after she eats her breakfast.

She seems happy, more like her normal laid back self. It kind of felt like she was the same Luna once again. And all of them liked it.

Though deep down inside of them, they still sorta feared her, except Lincoln. The only thing on his mind was, what are their parents gonna say.

Luna puts her plate away and looks to Lucy and Lisa. "So, anything on those books you guys were reading?"

"Not really, we red all ten of them" said Lucy.

"The only thing I learned was that in almost every country on earth, there is always a blood-sucking monster in their folklore" replied Lisa.

Luna should feel disappointed, but she didn't. She goes to the Goth and the little genius and ruffles their hair. "It's cool little dudes, I know you two will find something."

"Maybe we can search for something online. That is our last resort" said Lisa.

"Sigh, I should probably return all of these books back to Haiku then" replied Lucy.

"Maybe Maggie and I will actually find some answers at the nearest book stores" said Luan.

Then Lisa gets an idea. "I might not be able to return to the library, but all of you could do it" replied Lisa.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea" replied Lori.

"I'll go. I don't have any big sports practices after school anyway" replied Lynn Jr.

"I'll go as well" said Lori. "Same here" replied Leni.

Then they all look towards Luna. "What?"

"Are you okay going home by yourself? Almost all of us have to go and do something" asked Luan.

"I'm gonna be fine guys. I still got some vials of blood and I can keep myself calm and cool. In fact I kinda feel like my old self again" replied Luna.

Then Lincoln gets an idea. "How about after school, you can meet me somewhere."

"Sounds cool bro, you can even let some of your pals tag along as well. I wanna get to know your little lady more" replied Luna.

Some of them were still shocked that Lincoln had a secret girlfriend this whole time and never told them. But after what Lori explained last night, they had to butt out with the meddling thing.

In fact they were all planning on having a sister meeting when they got home, they had a lot of things to talk about.

After eating their breakfast they all head upstairs to change for the day and hop into Vanzilla.

They make their first stop towards the elementary school and drop off Lincoln and the little sisters. Lincoln and Lana helped Lucy unload all of the books.

Jordan arrives and hugs Lincoln from behind. "Gotcha!"

Lincoln laughs and hugs her back. "And a good morning to you too darling."

The other sisters thought it was so cute.

Luna comes out and hugs both of them, then she turns to Jordan. "Keep an eye on my little bro little J."

Jordan chuckles. "I will and we both agreed that it was time to let everyone in school know about us."

"If they all don't like it, then they'll have to deal with it" replied Lincoln.

"Hello everyone" said Haiku. All of them get startled by her presence, except Lucy.

"So were the books useful? Did you find anything about getting rid of the curse?" asked Haiku.

"Sigh, sadly no. none of the books had the answers" replied Lucy.

"Indeed, we'll have to stick with the internet to find any more information" replied Lisa.

Haiku felt uneasy from the results. "Shallow answers, unspoken questions, how will thou endure thy curses."

"Nice Haiku, Haiku" replied Lucy.

Haiku then sees Luna. "So, you're the one bearing the vampire curse?"

"Pretty much, I'm okay with everyone taking their time. I'm patient" replied Luna.

"Well, since you still have those powers. We are having this big Mortician's club meeting later at the graveyard tonight. So I was wondering if you'd like to come and show us you're powers" said Haiku/

Luna thinks about it and looks to Lucy.

"I completely forgot to tell you Luna. I was so caught up in the reading, you don't have to go if you don't want to" replied Lucy.

Luna smiles. "Sure I'll go."

Lucy and Haiku smiles. "On one condition" said Luna.

They're smiles then frown with confusion. "Okay, what is it?" asked Lucy.

"My little bro has to come too and my girlfriend Sam" replied Luna.

Haiku was confused at first, but Lucy understood. "If it makes you happy then alright."

Haiku looks at Lucy confused. "Wait what?"

"I'll explain why later" replied Lucy. They all head into the school.

Lincoln and Jordan wave towards Luna who heads back inside of Vanzilla and she waves back.

Lincoln and Jordan head into the school where they run into Jordan's friends who are standing next to Lincoln's friends.

"You got a lot of nerve girl!" said Mollie.

"Oh boy" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Girls, I'm sorry about not telling you" said Jordan. "I' just didn't want you guys to think that I was a weirdo for liking this handsome face."

Mollie and the others look at her with their arms crossed. "Dang right you're sorry" said Kat.

Lincoln was ready to defend his girlfriend from their insults.

"Sorry that you never told us how you date went!" said Cookie with glee.

Lincoln and Jordan look confused. "Sorry about looking all intimidating, it was Mollie's idea" said Joy.

Mollie laughs a bit. "You two should've seen you're faces! You two wee like 'Oh no! This is bad'."

"So you guys aren't upset that I'm dating Lincoln?" asked Jordan.

"We knew you liked him. We were just waiting for the right moment on when you would confess to him!" said Kat.

They soon walk with Lincoln and Jordan and Lincoln's friends.

"Now, tell us everything! How did you two start it all?" said Joy.

They had a lot to tell them, but they had to leave out the Luna vampire thing.

Clyde was walking behind them feeling uneasy. He knew that things were going to change, but he didn't know if it was for the best or worst.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods High school. Luna and Sam are chatting while they both head into the history class.

The lesson was about World War 2 in the pacific, even though there was mentioning of death and blood shed, Luna didn't mind at all.

Sam was happy that her girlfriend was back to being the calm and laid back person she knew.

After multiple classes Luna and Sam meet up with their band mates at the cafeteria and start talking about a song they were gonna make. Luna had to look away and drink a vial of blood, luckily no one else noticed.

Luna then heads for gym class and once again she accidently uses her strength and speed. No one even notices this.

After classes Luna and her band start jamming in the music classroom, thankfully their teacher let them sue it.

During the jam session, Sam notices Luna getting in the musical spirit that her fangs were starting to show and her hair was getting a bit sharp.

Sam needed to come up with something to calm her down. So she accidently trips on her own foot and falls onto the speakers wire causing it to turn off.

"Whoops! Sorry guys!" said Sam.

The others help Sam up and check on the speaker. Sam motions Luna to look at herself in the mirror.

Luna looks at the mirror and notices her extra features, she calms down and she was back to normal.

'Too close' Sam and Luna said to their thoughts.

After band practice Luna and Sam head to their locker. "So, tonight Lucy and her little crew of Goths want me to join them so they can see what I can do."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Sam.

"Well, I know this is the once chance they have to meeting an actual vampire. Sort of. And I was hoping you'd come along, I could use some support in case I go berserk, Lincoln said he was gonna be there too" replied Luna.

Sam thinks about it. "Well, I guess that sounds cool. Okay I'll go."

Luna hugs Sam. "Thanks Sammy."

Sam hugs her back. "Anything for my babe. So do we all meet up at the Royal Woods Cemetery?"

"Well that is where they go and Lincoln said he was there before when Lucy needed him to be a fake Goth" said Luna.

"Cool, I guess I'll meet you there tonight. I can tell my parents that I'm having a study session with you" replied Sam.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you there" replied Luna. She was about to leave until Sam holds her hand.

"Hang on, are you sure about going home by yourself?" asked Sam with concern.

"I'm gonna be fine Sammy and besides Lincoln is gonna meet up with me at the park, so there's no need to fret my lovely one" replied Luna.

Sam felt uneasy, but she trusted Luna. "Okay, just be careful out there."

"I will babe" replied Luna. She then kisses Sam on the cheek and leaves the school.

When Luna heads out of the school she goes behind a bush and drinks another vial of blood. "Yeah, that hit the spot."

Luna gets up and walks to the park to meet up with her little brother.

But on her way there she hears someone screaming for help. Luna looks around the alley and spots a teenage girl cowering in fear and a large man wearing a black ski mask and has a knife.

"Oh dang!" Luna whispered.

"Give me whatever cash you got on you!" said the robber.

"B-B-But I spent it all at the mall!" replied the teen. She then drops her bags.

"Then I guess I'll just take your purchases!" said the robber.

Luna notices the teenage girl. She had yellow hair and wore purple. It was Carol Pingrey, but why didn't she use her car to get home?

"This is bad" said Luna.

"Please just take them! Don't hurt me!" said Carol.

The robber grabs the bags, but then he looks at Carol and gets a sick and twisted idea.

He drops the bags and grabs Carol by her hair, making her whimper in pain.

"You know what. How about I just take the bags and you! I'm pretty sure someone who spent a lot of time at the mall has some rich parents who will do anything to save their teenage daughter!" said the Crook.

"No! Please! Let me go!" cried Carol.

Then the crook touches her face. "And maybe we can have some fun later!"

Carol eyes shrink in pure horror, she knew what he was talking about. She then starts to struggle from her large captor, but he throws her to the ground and is about to stomp on her.

Then he gets grabbed by the shoulders and thrown to a wall.

Carol turns around and is shocked to see Luna. But she looked different. "L-Luna?"

Luna's eyes were now searing red. Her hair was now jagged and sharp. Her skin became pale. Her claws showed. Her fangs grew and all of her teeth were now as sharp as a sharks.

The robber gets up and grabs his knife. He then looks to who attacked him. "You little annoying piece of shit!"

He lunges forward but Luna dodges and forces him to look into her eyes.

The robber was now horrified, all he could see was not a teenage girl. But ion his vision he saw a demonic teenager with black succubus like attire, purple/pale skin, black claws, black eyes with red pupils and skull earrings.

The robber starts to sweat and then stabs her in the chest but the knife shatters like glass.

Luna lets go of him and he tries to punch her. But then he holds his hand in pain, it was like hitting the side of a tank.

Luna slowly walks towards him with anger. The robber tries to back away, Carol moves away and hides behind a dumpster and watches as Luna corners him onto the wall.

"P-P-Please! I don't wanna die! Have mercy!" cried the Robber.

Luna then grabs him by the shirt and sees in his eyes all of the crimes he's committed. Robbing, Theft, Robbing, Murder, Robbing, property damage, more robbing and the worst of all he raped five different women and that made Luna angry.

"Mercy? Mercy?! Did you give those five innocent women mercy when you violated them?!" said Luna in angry and then she starts growling.

"Please! Spare me! I won't do it again!" cried the Robber.

Luna was now at full berserk and lunges at him. He struggles from her vice like grip and she then sinks her fangs on his neck and starts to drink some of his blood.

The man starts to pass out, then Luna sees Carol looking at her. She let's go of the man letting him sleep on the piles of garbage. Thankfully he didn't lose a lot of blood.

Luna goes to the crook and seals up the two bite marks with her fingers, but the scars remain.

Carol goes to Luna. Luna turns around and her extra features disappear. "You okay Carol?"

Carol cries and hugs her. "Thank you! You save me Luna!"

Luna smiles and hugs her back. "Hey, I couldn't let anything bad happen to one of Lori's friends."

"You feeling okay dude?" asked Luna as she breaks the hug.

"Y-Yeah, a little shaken. But fine, all thanks to you!" said Carol.

Then they look at the unconscious crook. "Is he alright?" asked Carol.

"He's cool, I didn't drink all of his blood. More like a tea cup full, also he won't turn into a vampire" replied Luna.

"Well, what about what you did when you healed his bleeding. Won't they know who you are from your finger prints?" asked Carol.

Luna for some reason had an extreme case of knowledge boost.

"He won't know. I believe when I went berserk I unlocked a lot of cool new traits, I can hide my finger prints and cause my victims to only see a demonic figure instead of good ol' Luna Loud" replied Luna. "Also I saw his crimes when I gazed into his soul."

Carol was a bit speechless. "Wow! That's just, Wow!"

"Well, I guess you're okay from here. Where's your car anyway?" asked Luna.

"When I started my car this morning her battery died. I took the bus to school" replied Caro. "My dad took my car to get fixed up at the shop."

"Well, do you want me to escort you home?" asked Luna. "I don't know if there's gonna be any more trouble."

Carol picks up her bags. "It's cool Luna, I can make it from here. I was headed for the bus stop."

Luna smiles. "Okay, just be careful alright?"

"I will" replied Carol. She then hugs Luna again. "Thanks Luna."

But before Carol leaves. She goes back to Luna. "I recorded the whole thing on my phone, I think you're family has to se this."

Luna garbs her phone and Carol sends her the video. Luna does take a look at the footage as well and is impressed at her own terror.

Later Luna arrives at Ketchum park and spots Lincoln with his friends and Jordan.

Lincoln spots Luna and runs towards her and hugs her.

"Luna! Where were you?!" said Lincoln with worry.

Luna hugs him back. "Let's just say I did something heroic."

Lincoln breaks the hug and looks at her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Luna smiles and pulls out her phone. "You dudes should see it yourselves, though I gotta warn you little dudes. This is kinda bit bloody."

Some of them look worried and proceed to watch what Luna has to show them.

It is now nighttime at the Royal Woods Cemetery.

All members of the Young mortician's club are gathered for the meeting and are waiting for Lucy's sister.

"Well, she's still not here. Are you two certain she is coming?" asked Dante.

"I'm sure she'll come, Luna must be late or something" replied Lucy.

Then they get startled by Luna's fast arrival. She was carrying Lincoln and Sam on her back.

Lincoln and Sam get off Luna and stumble a bit. "That was way too fast" said Lincoln.

Sam shakes herself back to normal. "Whoa! So that's how racecar drivers feel."

The Morticians club were shocked at how they got there.

"Sorry dudes, just getting used to this new speed trait I got" replied Luna.

"Technically what you did were short speed bursts" replied Lincoln as he sits down underneath a tree.

Luna's Speed bursts is she dashes for a short distance and stops, then she can do it again. Think of it as a short range from League of Legends.

Then the rest of the Morticians club members as well as the two presidents approach her.

"Why weren't you back at the house Luna?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, let's just say I had a run on with some bad criminal dudes and took care of it" replied Luna.

"She's not lying. She showed us the recording on how she rescued Carol" replied Sam.

Lucy and the club members gasp. "So, you have unlocked new traits top your Vampiric skills" said Haiku.

"I think it's best I show you little gloomy dudes" replied Luna.

"This should be good" said Morpheus.

Luna gets into fighting stance, but first she drinks a vial of blood and her eyes glow red and with her strength she destroys a large rock with her fist alone.

"Whoa!" they all said.

"And that was the rock I used for when I need to be alone" replied Boris with a sad tone.

"Heh, sorry dude" replied Luna.

"Still, it was pretty wicked" replied Persephone.

She then proceeds to show them many of her abilities.

Luna parkours on some trees and catches a raven and eats it. Morpheus had to cover his pet raven's eyes.

Luna shows her claws, fangs and her shark like teeth.

Luna asks for a volunteer, when Haiku approaches her. Luna uses her eyes and all Haiku can see was a demonic Luna. "Wicked!" said Haiku, then she faints.

Luna uses her claw to show them her black blood. Since she isn't invincible against herself.

"Can you turn into a bat?" asked Boris.

"Sorry little dude. I have vampire traits, just not the full vampire package" replied Luna. "I can still see myself in the mirror, get sleepy and walk under the sun. But bat morphing is one thing I don't have."

"What about garlic?" asked Dante. "Well, I have an allergy against it now" replied Luna.

Then Persephone has an idea. She grabs her bag and pulls out a wooden stake.

Luna could tell what she planning to do and she was okay with it. "Go ahead dude, I ain't goin' nowhere."

Persephone stabs Luna at her chest but the stake breaks into splinters. "Whoa!" said all the members.

"So you are indestructible" replied Morpheus.

Lincoln and Sam could see just how happy Luna was to show them what she can do. Some part of them thought. 'With Luna saving Carol, what if she can use her abilities for good, like a super hero!'

Maybe if they don't find any answers to her powers, she might become a super hero for Royal Woods.

Later they return back home. But first they had to drop of Sam at her place, by one way possible. Speed bursts.

Luna, Lincoln and Lucy make it back home. Lucy and Lincoln get off of Luan's back and stumble a bit.

"That. Was. Wicked!" said Lucy as Lincoln stops her from falling.

"Well, I guess you guys have to get used to it" replied Luna.

They then proceed to enter the house and they see that everyone wasn't there. They head upstairs and see all of their sisters having a sister meeting.

"What's going on in here dudes?" asked Luna.

"Oh, there you guys are. We were going to have a meeting. For sisters only. Sorry Lincoln but this is something we need to discuss and it's very important" replied Lori.

Lincoln could tell from the concerned look on Lori's face. "It's okay, I'll be in my room."

With Lincoln gone they get the meeting started.

Lori slams her shoe to the table like a gable. "First things first. Carol showed me the video and told me what happened with you earlier Luna."

Luna looks away nervously.

"We're not disappointed in you" replied Lynn Jr.

"But we are proud that you took that mean man down!" said Leni.

"you sure showed him how pale he was" said Luan.

"You kicked butt out there Luna!" said Lana and Lola.

"And you seem to have developed new abilities as well" said Lisa.

"Well, I already told Lincoln and the others and I had to save Carol. No way was I gonna let her suffer" replied Luna.

"Well, since that one is out of the way, Luan. Did you and Maggie find anything at the bookstore?" asked Lori.

"Sadly nothing. It was one heck of a page turner for us! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They all groan in response.

"Same with us, we didn't find anything in the Royal Woods Library" replied Lynn Jr.

"Dang it! And to think it could've had all the information needed" said Lisa in annoyance.

"Well, we can still search on the internet tonight" said Lucy. "True" replied Lisa.

Luna then felt like there was something else they needed to get off their chest and it wasn't just about Luna.

"Something tells me this is more than just me. What's the real reason we're having this Lori?" asked Luna.

Lori looked at all of them nervously. "When Lincoln broke Ronnie Anne's heart, I threatened him with a coffee table to go on the double date."

They all gasped in shock.

"What?!" said the twins.

"How could you?!" said Leni with tears.

"That's low Lori!" said Lynn Jr.

Then Lucy looks at all of them with regret and stands up from Leni's bed. "I ….. I have a confession to make."

They all turn to her. "Lincoln didn't clog the toilet" said Lucy.

Then they all remembered the Princess Pony book incident.

Lori went to Lucy and stood down to her level. "Lucy …. Be honest. Did you clog the toilet? Was the Princess Pony book yours?"

Lucy started to shiver and cry. It hit all of them like a Semi-Truck. Some of them started to tear up.

"W-W-We blamed him and laughed at him" said Luan.

"We framed him without any proof" said Lisa.

"He missed his convention" said Lynn Jr.

Lori looked at Lucy and hugged her. Lucy hugged her back. "I know when he did this and I don't blame you" said Lori.

Luna couldn't believe it. This was a meeting about all the wrong doings that have been done. Mostly to their brother.

Luna then remembers everything, the fight for the quarter, the sister fight protocol, the Lisa being a normal kid thing, the supermarket mayhem, the Sadie Hawkins dance dates, the roommate feud, the parent money convincing incident and the worst of all the Bad Luck Fiasco.

And it all started when Lincoln told them why he kept his girlfriend a secret. This was about making things right with they're brother and Luna felt ashamed with herself, he tries to fix things and look out for them.

Luna feels angry and just wants to tear her sisters apart for their confessions, mostly towards Lynn Jr. But she calms down, Luna gets up and leaves the room without anyone noticing.

She enters the room she shares with Lincoln and sees her little brother in his Pajamas fast asleep. Luna sits on the lower bunk and strokes his white hair and she decides to sleep next to him.

Her mind is now foggy, between keeping it cool to going angry. She now has a lot of things on her mind now. The vampire curse, keeping her closest friends safe and now she needed to make things right with Lincoln.

Luna knows the road ahead was gonna get bumpy, but she wasn't gonna turn back, she's ready to face it all head on. Time to make things right.

**Luna using her Vampiric powers for good, even if it might get bloody. The idea of her demonic form when she glares come from the Deviantart of Lucified Luna, which is also in my other fanfic "Spells and Louds".**

**This story also takes place way after the new episode "A grave Mistake" since Lucy and Haiku are now co-Presidents to the Mortician's Club.**

**I also had the idea of adding almost all of the hated episodes into this. Since Lincoln did mention about the whole Meddling thing. Time to make things right. As of always Leave a review and tell me if you guys want another chapter.**

**Another thing, I am still making "Spells and Louds" Chapters, as well as some chapters to "A Sparking Relationship", so chances I won't be posting most of the "Vampiric Rockstar chapters". But I'll try.**


	7. Ch7

**Vampiric Rockstar**

It's finally Saturday in the Loud House. Luna on the other hadn is feeling great. She hasn't done anything Vampiric like and no one has been harmed.

Seems that all of the Loud Siblings are going back to their normal thing, but still keeping tabs on Luna, mostly Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa.

Luna has been telling them that she's in full control now. When Clyde accidently had a nose bleed Luna ignored him and went for some pudding.

Though Luna has to keep her temper in line, her loyalty like trait is too strong to control.

Lisa and Lucy have been doing whatever they can to find any answers to getting rid of her curse, sadly barely any information.

Lisa did find something that could tie all of the pieces together, but she has to look further into the new information she found.

Luna is in the backyard tuning her acoustic. Then she sees the backdoor open and coming out is Lincoln and Jordan.

Thankfully they told their parents about this, but they didn't tell them about Luna's situation, yet.

"What's up little J?" said Luna cheerfully.

"Just here to visit the guy from my dreams" replied Jordan. Lincoln blushes at the comment.

The two of them sit next to Luna as she starts tuning her guitar. Then all of a sudden a football flies over the house and is about to hit them but Luna grabs it just in time.

"And Lynn is at it again" said Luna in annoyance.

"Can you blame her? She is the sporty one" replied Lincoln.

They then hear her coming, so Luna tosses the football to Lynn who managed to catch it. "Sorry about that guys" said Lynn.

"Yeah, next time don't try and do that if someone is in the backyard" said Luna.

"Chances it could've bounced off and hit Mr. Grouse's yard" replied Lincoln.

"Noted" replied Lynn. She then runs back to the front yard.

"So, anything on how to get rid of this vampire stuff on you?" asked Jordan.

"Still nothing dude, Lisa and Lucy are still searching for an answer but they're coming in on a dry spell" replied Luna.

Then Luna notices something off about Lincoln. "Everything okay there little bro?"

"Sorry, it's just I've noticed Lucy hasn't been out of her room since you came to the morticians club. Is she grounded?" asked Lincoln.

Luna was hoping he would ask one day. "Yeah, she is."

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked. "What did she do?" asked Jordan.

"Was she caught trying to paint mom's wedding dress black?" asked Lincoln.

Luna then sees Lucy peaking from her bedroom window looking even more depressed.

"Maybe it's best we tell you later. Or better yet, I'll get everyone else to come to the living room" replied Luna.

They all get up and head inside. There Luna spots Leni and Luan in the kitchen. "Guys, it's time" said Luna.

They went to the living room. Leni went upstairs to get the others and Lucy.

Lori comes down and knocks on their parent's door. They see Lynn Sr and Rita putting their phones away.

They all sit on the couch except for the parents.

Lincoln and Jordan are confused. "Maybe I should go" said Jordan.

"No, no. it's okay, you're technically family here too" said Lynn Sr.

"Okay, so what's this all about guys and why is Lucy grounded? Did she do something wrong?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy looks away and almost looks like she was about to cry which concerned Lincoln.

"Honey, we all have something to say" said Rita.

Lori stood up and kneeled down to Lincoln's level. "After you were all at the morticians club meeting, we had a sister only meeting and it was urgent."

"Yeah, I remember that one. Is this another sister fight protocol thing?" asked Lincoln.

"What's a sister fight protocol?" asked Jordan.

"Let's just say it's something that will never happen in this house ever again" replied Rita as she looks at the other girls in anger. They all look down in shame.

"Nothing like that dude" replied Luna.

"Last night. We started talking about how to make things right with you, since you told us about the meddling thing. Mom and dad grounded me from going to the mall" said Lori.

"She's only permitted to use Vanzilla when they need to go to school" replied Lynn Sr.

"Why?" asked Lincoln. "And what do you mean making things right with me?"

"Lincoln, I told them what happened at the double date incident" replied Lori with some regret. "I shouldn't have threatened you, I should've listened to you about what happened."

Lincoln then realized what she meant. "So, why is everyone else sad?"

"We are also grounded from leaving the house after we took your room for the sister fight protocol" replied Luan.

"And we also realize we have to step up as good parents. Which means we will be dealing with whatever issues you're all having" replied Rita.

"And the whole room with a feud thing, we should've seen that coming too. But now we know that Luna and Lincoln are compatible roommates and no one is switching rooms again, Luan had a good reason. All of you will just have to deal with your personal attitudes" replied Lynn Sr.

"Yes dad" they all replied.

"I'm gonna be banned from all of my sports games for the next two months, I also had to make some calls to my friends and coach" replied Lynn Jr.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"Because I was the one who gave you the idea that you were bad luck, I was the one who threatened you with a baseball bat and I was the one who made you suffer" replied Lynn Jr. she sheds a small tear but wipes it off.

Lincoln does remember that time and it was not the best memory.

Jordan didn't know what the heck was happening, but she never knew Lincoln had those secrets and their supposed to be a couple now.

Luna on the other hand is trying to hold her annoyed anger, mostly against Lori and Lynn Jr.

"I wanna apologize too bro, about the whole supermarket thing. I shouldn't have taken the cereal away from you. You earned it because you were the most well behaved loud in the market, we were just being our annoying selves" said Luna.

"I should've been the one looking after all of you, instead I was too distracted by Bobby, as usual" replied Lori.

"Which is why I called the store manager to look at the footage in their Super market and he is willing to have us back in the super market as long as only me, you're father and Lincoln can join, everyone else either has to stay home or inside vanzilla" replied Rita.

"I'm also sorry for not listening to you, I guess I sided with your sisters way too many time" said Rita.

"Guys, it's okay. That was the past and you all redeemed yourselves with getting me the Zombie bran cereal" said Lincoln.

"Sure doesn't feel like redemption now" replied Lola.

"I also called Bobby, he didn't believe about the whole you and Ronnie Anne weren't a thing call, but then she reasoned with him and admitted that she was acting more like a bully than a friend, I guess we were all hypnotized by teen stuff on TV" replied Lori.

"Which is another thing. All of you except Lincoln are banned from watching TV for the next three weeks, I mean you let Ronnie Anne give him a black eye!" said Lynn Sr.

Jordan crosses her arms and looks annoyed. "Took you guys this long to finally see it. a lot of the kdis in Royal Woods elementary saw her as a bully!"

Lincoln sighed. "I hope Ronnie Anne is doing fine. She's still my friend."

"I'm pretty sure she's also grounded for who knows how long" replied Leni.

"And we're also sorry for not letting you get any attention from mother and father, we shouldn't be hogging them all the time. You are the only male sibling in the family and you need their help as well" replied Lisa.

"Maybe I should've hung out with you more, then we wouldn't have overwhelmed the McBride's" said Luna.

"To be honest I was expecting to hang out with you, but you were way too busy at that point, so I understand" replied Lincoln.

Lucy just sat there listening to everything they were saying and she couldn't take it anymore.

"LINCOLN I TOLD THEM!" yelled Lucy. They never heard her yell before.

"Tell them what?" asked Lincoln with concern.

Lucy starts to shed some tears, she couldn't continue to speak and just broke down crying. As if a thousand years of guilt was finally released.

Lincoln goes to Lucy and hugs her. "Guy's, what did she tell you?"

"She told us …… that she was the one who clogged the toilet" replied Lynn Sr.

Lincoln's eyes went wide. The big secret that he promised would never go out. He then look at Lucy who was still crying.

"We shouldn't have judged you so quickly Lincoln" said Lynn Jr.

"Guys, it's okay. I can handle insults, even at school" said Lincoln.

"What?!" they all said in shock.

Jordan sighs. "He's not wrong, other kids would call Lincoln weak for having a lot of sisters to back him up, and some of the insults are nerd, goof or old guy."

"You know what, I need to wash my mouth with soap because I did not like saying those things" said Jordan who was feeling uncomfortable.

"Jordan, it wasn't your words it was from the other kids. And I don't really care, I have think skin I can take the words. Most of the insults are because I hang out with Clyde" replied Lincoln.

"Why didn't you tell us-". Luna then understands why. "Oh, never mind."

They all remember the incident with Heavy Meddle and get more regret.

"I mean when Ronnie Anne was friends with me they did stop with the name calling" said Lincoln.

"But when Ronnie Anne moved they got more intense" said Jordan. "There was no physical harm."

"And that's why I took the blame for Lucy. She may be dark and brooding and spooky, but she's only eight years old and very sensitive. I mean Lola can just beat people up if they insult her, Lana doesn't mind and she has animal friends and Lisa would just say something logical that would be too confusing." Replied Lincoln.

Lola and Lana hug each other as they cry, he was right. Lucy isn't like them, she wasn't as tough as all of them.

Lisa just removes her glasses and looks down in shame.

"L-L-Lincoln …. I-I-I'm so s-sorry! I shouldn't h-h-have kept it for so l-long!" cried Lucy.

Lincoln continues to huh her. "Like I said, I will always have your back and do whatever I can to make you happy."

"B-But I didn't have your b-back!" said Lucy with tears.

Lincoln just hugs her. "I don't want you taking all of the heat, I'm your big brother and it's my job to look after all of you and the little ones."

And now the older louds were feeling shameful. Lincoln looked up to them as his best big sister figures and he does something so nice it cost him his reward.

Lynn Sr sighs in regret. "I was planning to call on how much are early access tickets to the next Ace Savvy convention earlier, but they said they were sold out."

Lincoln looks to his dad without breaking the hug. "That's because I already bought a ticket for the next convention."

"Lincoln, we're sorry for mocking you about what you love and for framing you for clogging the toilet" said Luan.

"You never mock us about the things we're interested in, heck you even coach Lola on her pageants!" said Lynn Jr.

"We're also sorry for mocking you about the Ponybook thing for a whole month" said Luna. She then kneels down and hugs Lincoln and Lucy.

"It's okay guys, I forgive all of you" replied Lincoln.

"That is one thing to put it, if only we can forgive ourselves" replied Lisa.

"Also, there will be no more family trips until further notice" said Rita.

"Wait what?!" said Lincoln in shock.

"Bro, it's for the best. Last time we forced you to break the tie vote and you got hurt really bad from all of us" replied Luna.

"But it was mostly my fault, I took advantage of all of you" replied Lincoln.

"Yes, but if we were to have just settled it peacefully. Then nothing bad would've happened to you or any one of us" said Lisa.

"Also, once we decide to have another family road trip, we'll be using the seating arrangement you came up with" replied Lynn Sr.

"Really?" asked Lincoln.

"You were able to figure out which one of us can tolerate each other, to avoid any messes or fights. And I regret puking on you and sending the picture to Bobby" said Lori.

"I'm okay if Luna or myself sit next to you, or maybe even Lucy" said Leni.

"Gee, thanks guys. This really means a lot" said Lincoln.

Lincoln still sees that Lucy was still hugging him. "Come on Luce, let me take you back to your room."

"O-Okay L-Lincoln" said Lucy. She may have stopped crying but she was still a mess.

With Lincoln and Lucy up stairs. They were all left to think about what they have done to Lincoln, the only brother in the family, even Lynn Sr doesn't feel like a man, since he is terrified of Halloween.

Then they hear a cough from Jordan who was looking at all of them in anger. "What the heck is wrong with all of you?!"

They felt hurt hearing her yell like that.

"You know what. I'm gonna go and see if Lucy is okay" said Jordan as she heads upstairs. But she stops as she takes only three steps.

"You know, I was so excited to meet all of you when the time was right, I wanted to get to know all of you. But I guess there are only a few of you who earned my respect, the rest of you just lost it in the trash" replied Jordan.

And now they lost the trust from Lincoln's girlfriend Jordan. They all knew she respected Lucy and Luna. They needed to find a way to make it right, Lincoln forgave them. They just hope Jordan can too, before anything else goes wrong.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Jordan exit Lucy's room and head to his shared room with Luna.

They then spot the Rockstar fixing Lincoln's hand-me-down.

"Umm, Luna what are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh hey bro, just thought of fixing this thing" replied Luna.

"Actually I was planning on doing it myself" replied Lincoln.

"I know, it's just. I broke this and just ditched it to you. a real hand me down has to be something that still works, too old for the person but can be handed down to someone who can put it to good use, so just let me do this bro" said Luna.

Lincoln walks to Luna and removes the guitar from her and proceeds to hug. Luna is taken aback from this and returns the hug with some tears.

Jordan sits next to them and pats Luna's back.

"I know you and the others wanna help make things right with me, but we should be helping you with your problems, you still have vampire abilities" said Lincoln.

"I know. But you're my little bro and roomie. I wanna make sure you're happy" said Luna.

Lincoln felt touched by this. "How about we all go to the park to calm down?"

"Are you sure bro?" asked Luna. Lincoln nods with a smile.

Even Jordan agrees to the idea.

They all head out of the room, but Luna decided to bring a satchel that had some meat and blood vials, just in case.

They pass by all of the rooms, all of the sisters peek out of their doors and spot the three of them heading out.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan then see Rita and Lynn Sr heading into Vanzilla. "Where are you going guys?" asked Lincoln.

"You're father and I are going to get some groceries. Where are you kids off to?" asked Rita.

"We're heading to the park to relax. After what's been happening today, I think we need some peace and quiet" replied Lincoln.

"Oh, well okay. Do you need a ride there?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No thanks, we'll walk" replied Jordan.

They watch as Vanzilla drives off. The three of them walk towards the park.

When they finally arrive, Lincoln and Jordan sit by the picnic benches while Luna sits underneath a tree.

Lincoln sees this as an issue and looks at Jordan who was also sporting a very uneasy look.

"Maybe you should talk to her, it could help" said Lincoln.

Jordan sighs. "Okay I guess."

Jordan gets up and goes to sit next to Luna. Lincoln spots an ice cream truck and goes towards it.

Luna and Jordan remain silent as she just tunes her guitar. Soon Luna breaks the awkward silence.

"Jordan, do you trust me?" asked Luna.

"Well, you are the one sister Lincoln is closest to. So yeah, of course I trust you" replied Jordan.

"Even after all of the horrible things I did to him?" said Luna with concern.

Jordan sighs. "Luna, what you did all of those times was uncalled for. You're his legal guardian you're supposed to be looking out for him. I know you have this big Rockstar dream, but family is important too. You can't let it stray you away from the ones you love, like that time you became Lulu. Lincoln told me all about it and it kinda hurt him."

Luna gasps, she never knew he felt that way since the Really Loud Music incident.

"Luna, you are the one sister who made him who he is now. You were the one to look after him, you two have so much in common, well some things in common. Please, I don't want the bond you two share to break. He would be devastated if that happens" said Jordan.

Luna starts to shed some tears and hugs Jordan. "Okay, I promise that from this day things are gonna change! For me, my sisters, my family and for my little bro!"

Jordan returns the hug. "I know you'll make everything right Luna, even if he already forgives all of you."

"Hey guys" they look up to see Lincoln holding three ice cream cups. "I got you guys the flavors you like."

Lincoln hands them the cups and they all sit next to each other enjoying their snack.

Luna has to do whatever she can to balance between Music, Personal life, her vampire powers and mostly to her brother.

After an hour at the park they all decide to go back to the loud house. Then Luna gets an idea. "How about a speed burst?"

Lincoln smiles, then he looks to Jordan. "Well, I guess a first time for everything.

Luna puts her guitar on her back. She then holds onto Lincoln and Jordan like a hug. "Hang on little dudes!"

And she speeds off.

They soon stop near the back of a tree near the grocery store. Luna lets go of Lincoln and Jordan.

Lincoln walks off fine, but Jordan stumbles and laughs a bit. Lincoln garbs her before she falls,

"Woo! That was awesome!" said Jordan with a cheerful laugh.

Lincoln and Luna also chuckle at this. "She'll need some time getting used to it" said Lincoln.

Just then they hear gunshots. They stay hidden near the tree and spot three armed gunmen leave the supermarket. All three of them are wearing ski masks and have magnum pistols.

One of them is carrying the bag of money. They then look for a getaway vehicle and they spot Vanzilla and the parents who are cowering inside.

One of them opens the door and pulls Lynn Sr and Rita out and onto the ground. Everyone else in the parking lot run towards the super market.

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan see what was about to happen.

Then Rita accidently removes the ski mask of one of the robbers, he is a middle aged man with brown hair and a small beard and mustache. "She saw me! Dang it!"

"Well we can't have them telling the police what you look like!" said the other robber.

"The people in the supermarket probably saw you too" said the third robber.

"We'll deal with them later" said the first robber.

They then point they're guns towards Lynn Sr and Rita who were holding onto each other.

Lincoln and Jordan gasp, then they notice Luna was gaining her Vampiric traits and features, but something else changed.

The three men are about to fire they're guns. Lynn Sr and Rita hold onto each other thinking this was the end for them.

But then they don't feel anything, no pain or anything horrible. Then the robbers back up.

The two parents then see that someone was in front of them and took all of the bullets. It was Luna!

But she looked different, her outfit or purple Rockstar was gone and now replaced by a sleeveless black dress with a black belt that had silver buttons on it. Black leggings and black boots. Black fingerless gloves, a black cape with a collar. Bat shaped earrings and a black chocker.

Her eyes are now red, her fangs are now revealed along with her shark razor teeth, brown spike like hair and sharp claws. Her skin was now pale and her skin cold to the touch.

Luna growls and dusts off the bullets off her. The three men shoot her again. Luna just stands their arms crossed and an annoyed look. "Seriously dudes? You're wasting your time."

One of them tries to punch her in the face. Then he pulls his arm back and screams in pain.

One of them sees a crowbar (where did that come from?) he then hits Luna at her head, but it bends and forms the shape of a demon head. The man drops it and tries to run, Luna rushes forward and bites on his hand, draining some of his blood and making him sleepy.

The man collapses and Luna wipes off the blood from her mouth. The man in pain tries to run as well. Luna sees a garbage can lid and throws it at him knocking him down to the ground.

The third robber starts vanzilla and drives off, but something was wrong. He's not even moving. Behind Vanzilla Luna grabs the back fender and lifts up and van.

The robber inside falls to the ground. He spots Lynn Sr and Rita and tries to shoot them, but then Luna drops Vanzilla on top of him. The man crawls out from underneath with some bleeding to his head.

He sees his gun and grabs it, Luna then takes it from him and breaks it.

"Please! Spare me!" said the robber.

Luna was thinking of drinking some of his blood, but she already had her fill, so she just kicks him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Luna smiles at the good work she just did. "Luna?!" she turns around to see her parents looking at her with shock.

"Umm, I have a lot to explain don't I?" said Luna. The parents just nod slowly still shocked.

"Well, I guess we'll find out back at the house" replied Luna. She then rushes to the bushes, grabs Lincoln and Jordan and speeds off back to the Loud House.

The people come out of the grocery store and some cop cars arrive, they then show them the person who stopped them from they're cellphone cameras.

The two loud parents look at each other with worry and decide to head home with their groceries, leaving the whole scene.

At the Loud House, Luna, Lincoln and Jordan stop in front of the yard. She then lets them go.

"Luna. What just happened?!" said Lincoln.

Luna sees her outfit was still different, so she changes back to her normal Rockstar form, but she did not know that all of the siblings saw it from the living room window, even Lucy who was just coming down for something to drink in the kitchen.

"Did you just change your whole look?!" said Jordan.

"Huh, I guess I did" replied Luna. "I didn't even know what I was doing, it just came to me by instinct."

"Well, mom and dad will be home soon. Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do" replied Lincoln.

They all went inside to wait for the return of the loud parents, but then they spot the loud sisters on the couch looking at them in shock.

"Yup, I have a lot to explain" said Luna.

**The idea of Luna's Vampiric Outfit was from the Deviantart by cartoonist99. That's also where I got the idea for this story. I also decided it was time for some old episodes to come back at them, full force. As always leave a review.**


	8. Ch8

**Vampiric Rockstar**

**I haven't gotten much in the reviews lately, still I'm making this story.**

"And I guess that's how I got the powers." said Luna to her parents who are sitting on the couch shocked.

The other siblings and Jordan are standing near the staircase.

"Okay, so you're not dangerous" said Lynn Sr. "Which is a good thing."

Rita then looks to the other kids. "As if trying to undo all of our wrongs doings was bad enough, you all kept this secret from us."

The Loud kids looked down with some guilt.

Rita sighed. "But, we understand. You were all looking out for Luna and making sure no one else got hurt."

"Yeah, they were a really good help, especially Lincoln" replied Luna.

Lynn Sr and Rita then looked to Lucy. "I'm grounded already, am I grounded longer now?" asked Lucy.

"Well I guess we'll extend it for two more weeks, you pretty much started it with the book you borrowed from you're friend" said Lynn Sr.

"Sigh, fair enough. It is technically my fault" replied Lucy.

"I still don't understand on how you were able to manifest a new set of wardrobe to your powers" said Lisa.

"Same here, but it literally suits you" said Lori. "Totes, it really matches the scary way you look" said Leni.

"My friends at the morticians club would think so too" said Lucy.

"Thanks, though I have no idea how that came that way" said Luna.

"Maybe it came to you after mom and dad were in danger. Kinda like you got a power boost" said Lincoln.

Lisa was about to say something, but then she thought about it. "Hmm, for once Lincoln's theory is proving a point here."

"Well that's all settled. I guess we should stock up on some extra meat" said Lynn Sr.

"No need pops, Lisa had it all covered from the butcher house. I got plenty of spare left over meat in the mini fridge upstairs" replied Luna. "As well as some blood samples."

Lynn Sr and Rita looked to Lisa with a suspicious look.

"Parental units, the blood is of animal origin. I would never use my own siblings DNA for Luna" replied Lisa.

They all looked at her suspiciously. "And I'm busted" said Lisa.

"Darn right you are" said Luan. "How in the world did you even get our blood samples?" said Lola.

"Well, as long as you have control of your new powers, I guess we're okay with it. But the rest of you have to keep an eye on her as will we" said Rita.

"Do you still love music?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Of course I do dad. I ain't straying away from what I love, though I gotta make sure I don't go way to far with it" replied Luna.

"Yeah, because we don't want a repeat at what happened at the family fair" said Lynn Jr.

"Or when you signed up for America's next hit maker" said Leni.

Lincoln felt uncomfortable hearing that. Which Luna noticed.

"Yeah, that was something I didn't like either dudes" said Luna.

Just then they saw on the TV news about Katherine Mulligan. "This just in, a robbery at the Royal Woods supermarket was stopped by a mysterious figure with unbelievable powers. Witnesses say that she saved a couple and took them down without getting hurt. It seems Royal Woods has a super hero in town and she has a taste for criminal blood."

"Well, looks like you hit the big screens Luna" said Lori.

"Dang it! And I thought I was the one going on the news!" said Lola.

"Same here" said Lynn Jr.

"Technically this isn't the big screens. What you should be referring to is the movie theater. Luna had only made the local news not global news" said Lisa.

"You think anyone recognized you?" asked Lucy.

"I hope not dude" replied Luna. Then she gets a text message from Sam. Lori and Leni get the same from their friends and all of the messages were the same. "Luna! You're on TV! And nice outfit too!"

"Well looks like they saw me" said Luna.

"With your totes new style!" said Leni.

They then look back to the news. "No one knows who this person is but judging by the way she looks, it seems like a monster movie come to life! So whoever you are strange vampire girl, we of Royal Woods are glad to have you."

"Wow! You're already famous, sorta" said Lana.

"Yeah, I guess so and no one recognizes me" said Luna.

"Probably because of how you look. It would take someone with smarts to figure out who you are or anyone who knows about the secret" said Lisa.

"So, that means. Luna can save other people!" said Jordan.

"Like a super hero!" said Lincoln.

"Looks like criminals will be seeing red if you're around. Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Then they all looked at the parents. "Well, this is news we are shocked about and you did save us. So I don't see why not, I guess you can go and help others" said Rita.

"You just have to make sure no one else knows who you are" said Lynn Sr.

"That their right on Luna. Otherwise some bad guys will know the rest of your loved ones" said Lincoln.

"I am not letting anyone harm any of you or my friends" said Luna. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"Well, I guess I should get started on dinner. Though I was planning on making a casserole with garlic spice" said Lynn Sr.

"Pops, go ahead and make the casserole, I can always nibble on the food I got upstairs" replied Luna.

Lynn Sr shivered at that thought. "Okay then. Man Halloween came early for me."

Later they all had dinner with Jordan, though Luna came down and ate her own left overs, luckily it was just two vials of blood and some meat from what used to be part of a tenderloin cut.

The others didn't really mind, though the parents had to get used to their musical vampire daughter feasting on raw meat.

After dinner Jordan went back home via Luna speed escort and soon all of the loud kids are now in their sleepwear and in their rooms, they all can't watch TV still.

Lincoln comes out of the bathroom already changed into his pajamas, he spots Luna looking at herself in the mirror wearing her sleep clothes on.

"You okay there sis?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, just checking out if thi works" said Luna.

"If what works?" asked Lincoln.

"This!" she then closes her eyes and smoke envelops her, Luna was now in her Vampiric attire. "Whoa! it worked!"

"How?" said Lincoln in astonishment.

"I just closed my eyes and focused on making sure you were all okay, I guess thinking of danger brought it all up" replied Luna.

"Which means you can go out there and kick bad guy butt! Or bite bad guy necks" replied Lincoln.

"Thank goodness I don't drain them of their lives, otherwise that would be man slaughter" replied Luna.

"Well, we should probably get to bed now" said Luna.

Then Lincoln gets an idea, he checks around the hallway first with all of the sisters in their rooms Lincoln closes and locks the door.

"What are you doing little brother?" asked Luna.

Lincoln then brings out his laptop. "Since you as well as the others are banned from watching on the TV. How about you watch something with me?"

Luna smiled, she then transforms back to normal. "That sounds pretty rad little bro."

They both get onto her top bunk and set up the laptop. The movie they watch is The Vampires Apprentice which they watch with some headphones on.

Soon the movie was over, Luna sighs at how great it was. "Pretty rad movie bro, kinda like the life I'm living in."

Then she sees that Lincoln was fast asleep. Luna smiles and removes his headphones and turns off the laptop.

She speed bursts around the room in putting it away. She then heads back to the top bunk and changes Lincoln's position so he was laying on the pillow.

She then tucks herself in next to him and hugs him as she too falls asleep.

(The Next Day)

Lincoln and Jordan are at the park laying down on the grass enjoying the cloudless sky.

"This sure is relaxing" said Lincoln.

"Until we go back to school tomorrow" said Jordan. The two of them laugh a bit.

"By the way, why aren't you hanging out with Clyde today?" asked Jordan.

"He said he was gonna have another session with Doctor Lopez, must be trying to cope with everything that's going on" replied Lincoln.

"He really needs a new therapist. I mean Doctor Lopez doesn't seem to be much helpful with Clyde's Lori problem" said Jordan.

"You're not wrong" replied Lincoln.

The two of them stay like this enjoying each other's company. But then two shadowy figures loom over them.

"Well look who it is!" said Hank.

"It's the little runt who made us look like idiots!" said Hawk.

The two large boys crack their knuckles. Lincoln and Jordan did not like where this was going.

Not too far Luna and Sam had just finished band practice and are headed to the park to check on Lincoln and Jordan.

"So, do you think Chunk will understand if I tell him?" asked Luna.

"I'm pretty sure he will. He is you're roadie and bestie" said Sam.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll tell them when-". But they are interrupted when they hear a cry for help.

They run to the park and see Jordan tied to the tetherball pole and tries to struggle. Then they see whay she was trying to break free.

On the ground trying to get back up was Lincoln. Battered, bruised and some cuts on him and the ones laughing at his pain was Hank and Hawk.

Sam then looks to Luna who was now at full anger. "Luna please, as much as I wanna see them get ripped apart, you can't expose yourself! Not here and not now" said Sam.

Luna calms down and looks to Sam with worry. She knows that they might recognize her easily, so she then spots an officer entering the park.

Luna immediately recognizes the cop. She was the bone who kept arresting her mom.

So Luna picks up and acorn and throws it at the officer. The cop felt the acorn and sees Luna and Sam run towards her and walks towards them.

"Alright, you better have a good reason for that Loud" said Officer Shoffner.

"My little bro is in trouble!" said Luna with worry.

"What?!" then she sees the commotion and blows her whistle. "Hey you two! Stop right there!"

Hank and Hawk see the officer and make a run for it. Dropping the large rock next to an unconscious Lincoln.

"Stop Hooligans!" said the officer as she runs after them. She then pulls out her radio. "Dispatch! I got two large middle school kids who almost committed murder!"

Sam goes to untie Jordan and Luna rushes to her brother.

"Lincoln! Please wake up little bro!" said Luna with worry.

Jordan also rushes to Lincoln's side. "We have to call an ambulance!"

"Way ahead of you!" said Sam as she pulls out her phone.

Then Luna has an idea. She licks her two fingers and places them to her brothers cut and instantly his cut was healed.

"Holy cow, that worked!" said Jordan.

"Yeah, but he still has some internal injuries!" said Luna.

Soon they hear sirens and an ambulance arrives as well as some police cars.

(Hours later)

The hospital doors are barged open coming through was the entire Loud family and some of Lincoln's friends.

They head to the room and open it slowly, inside their hearts break to see Lincoln on the bed, with a cast on his right leg and left arm, some bandages and stitching and a black eye.

On to his left was Luna and to his right was Jordan and Sam.

"Luna what happened?!" asked Rita with some tears.

Sam decided to answer since Luna didn't speak. "Some two large stinkers beat up Lincoln and ties Jordan to the tetherball pole to watch."

"Two big stinkers?" said Luan.

Luna then growls. "I think we all know them!"

Then it hit the loud sisters and Clyde.

"Hank and Hawk?!" said Clyde. "Those bozos who almost ruined Halloween?!" said Lola and Lana.

"Yeah, those two" replied Luna. "Wait you know them?!" said Jordan.

"We do, thanks to Lincoln and Clyde we were able to get back at them for ruining Halloween for everyone" said Leni.

"That explains why they recognized Lincoln at the park" said Jordan.

They all gathered around Lincoln feeling sad for what he had to endure.

Then the door opens and they see it was Officer Shoffner. She then removes her hat and sees the boy on the bed.

"Officer, please tell me you caught the two delinquents" said Lynn Sr.

The cop sighed. "Sadly no, we lost their trail when they left Royal Woods and back to Hazeltucky. But we called the county police there, they said they're gonna continues the search for us. We just don't know where they're hide out is."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your son" said the cop. "I'll inform you if we made a success." She then leaves the room.

All of them then look to Luna who was looking at Lincoln the whole time, with blood red pupils and a killer intent.

She then looks to Clyde who flinches away. "Clyde, do you know where those two hide?"

Clyde didn't know what to say. "Clyde, I know you and Lincoln have met them before. How else were they able to follow you on that day of Halloween back to our neighborhood? So tell me. Where. Do. They. Hide?!" said Luna.

The parents were about to say something but then Jordan gets in the way. "Gosh darn it McBride answer her?!"

Clyde starts to cower. "They have a tree house in the woods! Somewhere near the border of Royal Woods and Hazeltucky! I swear that's all I know!"

Luna gets up. "Good enough for me."

She then looks to Jordan who nods in response. Luna the places a kiss on Lincoln's forehead. "Don't worry bro, I'll get them!"

Luna then leaves the hospital with no one stopping her.

(Somewhere in the woods)

"We lost them dude!" said Hank.

"Though, they already know who we are. They might find us soon" said Hawk.

"That is true, we gotta lay low for a while. Once they give up we can come out of hiding" said Hank.

"Yeah and maybe we can find that white haired kid and finish what we started!" said Hawk.

"Are you now?" said a dark voice.

The two boy's look around for the sound. "W-Whos there?!" said Hank.

"Are you proud for what you did?!"

"Who are you?!" said Hawk. The two of them ready their fists.

"Will hurting him more satisfy you both?"

"Where the heck are you?!" said Hank.

"You think you can get away with this crime?"

"Whats happening?!" said Hawk.

Then they feel like someone was watching them. They both look up to see the vampire girl from TV. On the ceiling looking down at them with blood drooling from her mouth.

The two boys scream as she dives down at them fangs first!

Hours later, Hazeltucky police find the tree house. When they check inside they see scratch marks and some blood stains everywhere.

When they leave the tree house, they see the deputy pointing his flashlight to the roof. When they turn around they see Hank and Hawk badly hurt.

Hank has a cut on his head, a black eye, a big cut on his chest, some scratches on his left arm and a ten missing teeth.

Hawk's hair has been shaved off badly, a big cut to his right arm, a big gash on his back, a black eye and a missing left big toe.

And the scary part they were dangling by their underwear on a tree branch, they're still alive. Though they look like they need some medical attention.

Then they see someone on top of the tree branch, it was her. The vampire hero of Royal Woods, looking menacing.

The cops were thinking of pulling out their guns, but then they realized why she did this.

"W-Who are you?!" asked the deputy.

"Call me vampire if you want or better yet Black Blood! Just keep you're Hazeltucky trash away from my town and the innocent people there, otherwise there's gonna be hell to pay!" said Luna.

She then dashes away with great speed, leaving the cops a bit shaken and they needed to get hank and hawk down and to a hospital and report this to Royal Woods.

Later in the hospital, visiting hours are over. But Luna was able to sneak in as her vampire form and looks at her still unconscious brother.

She slowly strokes his white hair and then places a kiss on his forehead. "I won't let anyone hurt you baby bro. and if they do, they will have to face me!"

**I was wondering if you, the readers have any idea for her heroine name. I'm stumped at this point, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I have made a special chapter for Vampiric Rocksta, but you all have to be patient I will post it on November. **


	9. Ch9

**Vampiric Rockstar**

**To find out the other point of view, go and check out Spells and Louds.**

The following day all of the Louds head to the hospital to check up on their injured brother Lincoln. He was finally awake and happy to see all of them, especially Luna and Jordan. The doctor also said he was permitted to be discharged later.

"So, what happened to Hank and Hawk?" asked Lincoln.

The family stays quiet. Lincoln then looks to Luna. "Luna? What happened? What did you do?!"

Luna then tells Lincoln about what she did. Lincoln is shocked by this news.

"I', so sorry Lincoln. I just didn't know how to control myself. You were hurt really bad and I just wanted to deliver some justice for you!" said Luna with some tears.

Lincoln sighs with concern. "As nice as that sounds, it was still uncalled for. You can't let your anger get the best of you sis, I don't want people to think you're a monster."

Luna looks down in shame. "But thank you" said Lincoln which startles all of them.

"If you hadn't called the police, then I would've been finished and they would've done something worse to Jordan. You really are a hero" said Lincoln.

'I don't feel like one' Luna says to her thoughts.

Just then the doctor arrived with the release papers for the parents to sign. Luna then stands up and leaves the hospital.

Lincoln tries to call out to her, but Lori stops him. "Let her be bro. She needs time to think about everything."

Lincoln is Luna's roommate and brother and he wants to help her, but he now sees that she is conflicted.

Outside Luna walks around town just sulking. "What the heck is going on with me?"

Then she hears a store alarm and spots a man robbing Flip's. So she goes vampire and stops the robbery, luckily she only beat him up to the point the man can't get up.

Flip offers Royal Woods Vampire Hero some flippies with a discount, but she already left.

Now Luna is walking around town in her vampire attire. She is so busy thinking about her actions she doesn't even notice a starnge portal in front of her and she goes through it.

On the other side she passes by the large gateway.

"What the heck am I gonna do, I just scared those cops in Hazeltucky just to teach those bozos a painful lesson. This hero stuff is harder than I thought" said Luna to herself.

She then stops and looks in front of her. Three guys in combat stance. One wielding a red electric hammer, one with monster like claws and teeth and the third one with a large volcanic mace.

Luna Loud then looks around to where the heck she was at.

All she could see was a large house at the other side of the road and a large gateway in which she came through, then the portal dissipates.

"Umm, where the heck am I?" asked Luna.

"Luna? Is that you?" asked Neil. "Do I know you dude?" asked Luna Loud.

"Oh boy, alternate Luna from an alternate Loudverse" said Sergei.

"Well, this is bad" replied Leon.

"I'm sorry what now?" asked Luna.

Just then the Spellman house doors open and reveals Luna, Leni and Sunset.

"Hey dad we're going to hang out with our friends at the mall" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I have to go and see if they need any more help at Reiningers today" replied Leni Spellman.

"Gonna go and see what Sam is up to" said Luna Spellman.

The trio are about to head out but then they stop in place when they see the other Luna in front of the gate and the other Luna sees the other Luna next to Leni and Sunset. Damn this is confusing.

"W-What is going on here?!" asked Luna Loud in panic.

Neil did not like how she was reacting. "Okay, I know this may seem confusing. But you have to listen to me, you are currently in another dimension, our dimension and yes that is Luna over there, but a different Luna. Just not a Loud."

"What? What the heck are you saying dude?!" said Luna Loud in panic.

"Pops, I don't like where this is going" said Luna Spellman.

"She kinda does look like you. If you don't count the vampire features" said Leni.

"Wait a minute! Those are vampire features?! I thought she was an elf" said Sergei.

They all look at him confused. "How is she an elf?! She's wearing black, has fangs and red pupils!" said Leon.

"So does Sylvannas Windrunner" replied Sergei.

Vampire Luna did not like where this was going and starts to growl. "Hey! I don't know where I am or who you people are or why there's another me! But I am not gonna let you guys make me confused any longer! I already have my own issues and a brother who's in the hospital!"

They were shocked hearing that. "Lincoln's in the hospital?" asked Sunset.

Then the vulture bike arrives with Lincoln, Linka, Timmy and Jordan.

"Hey guys, our Pokemon battle was intense" said Linka.

"Lucy beat Lana and Luan beat me" said Jordan.

"Didn't really think Mime junior could do some heavy damage" said Lincoln. He removes his helmet. "So what the heck is ……. Going ……… on …… here?" Lincoln spots the other Luna.

"Umm, what the heck is going on?" asked Timmy.

Vampire Luna looks at the Lincoln who gets off the bike. "L-Lincoln?"

She then uses speed burst to get in front of him, startling Lincoln and the others. "Is that you bro?" asked Vampire Luna.

The others are about to get ready to attack, but Neil stops them. "Hang on, let's see where this goes."

Lincoln gets nervous. Vampire Luna kneels down to his level and strokes his white hair. For Lincoln her touch was as cold as a corpse.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not the Lincoln you know. You must have me confused with the one from your world" said Lincoln nervously.

"Well, you look exactly like him. If you don't count the cool attire" replied Vampire Luna.

She then hugs him. Though like earlier her touch is ice cold. Lincoln then grabs his blaster and points it towards the vampire's chest.

Vampire Luna hears it and backs up.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're really cold to the touch. Like corpse cold" replied Lincoln.

Then Luna Spellman transforms into Luna Frost and gets in front of Lincoln. "Leave him alone brah!"

Vampire Luna did not like her at all. "Easy with that tude dude! I can hack and bite!"

Luna Frost summons two ice spears. "Yeah, I can slice and dice!"

Both Luna's look at each other with menacing gazes.

The others were shocked at this. "This is gonna be bad" said Leon.

"Should we do something?" asked Leni in worry.

The two Luna's just stay staring at each other. Ice and Blood. Blue and Black. Heroic intent and Killers instinct.

Then a tumbleweed made of leaves passes by them. Yep, it's a high noon shootout.

Sergei couldn't take the stupid silence anymore. "Luna fight!"

"Why would you say that?!" said Neil.

Luna Frost dashes forward and hits Luna Vampire with an ice spar but it shatters. Luna Frost keeps hitting her with multiple ice spears but they keep on shattering when they contact Vampire Luna's skin.

"What the heck?!" said Luna Frost. Vampire Luna smiles. "That all you got dude?"

Vampire Luna then speed bursts pass Luna Frost and tries to slash her, but Luna Frost evades this and kicks her in the face and this time Vampire Luna is sent hurdling towards the wall and hits it.

"What the heck?! I'm supposed to be invulnerable!" said Vampire Luna.

"Guess you're not so tough when it comes to physical combat against someone like me!" said Luna Frost.

Vampire Luna charges forward again and this time she scratches the side of Luna Frost making three claw marks.

"Luna!" yells Lincoln.

But then Luna Frost's wounds heal themselves. "Whoa! Whoa! What?!" said Vampire Luna in shock.

Luna Frost gets up and smirks. "Didn't ya know? I got healing powers!"

Luna Frost charges forward again and summons two ice swords and tries to slash vampire Luna. But she uses her arms to defend herself, she might not get hurt but her arms are starting to form ice.

Luna Frost then grabs vampire Luna by the hair and throws her to the ground. Vampire Luna leg sweeps Luna Frost causing her to fall onto the ground.

Vampire Luna gets on top of Luna Frost and sinks her fangs into her neck, Luna frost screams in pain. But then Vampire Luna releases her bite and starts to spit out bluish blood.

"What the heck is that?!" coughed vampire Luna.

Luna Frost gets up, her bite marks fully healed and now with determination. "What's wrong, ice on your tongue or can you not handle the Cryo cold?!"

Luna Frost then gets an idea on how to beat her. Since her ice powers won't do much, how about something more of the vampire's style.

Luna Frost closes her eyes and focuses. She then summons her demonic Crown Lucius who is now on her head.

Shadowy magic engulfs her and soon reveals Lucified Luna, Demon Luna for short.

Vampire Luna backs away in shock. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Demon Luna opens her eyes to reveal her black eyes and red pupils. "You can say, I was possessed by a black magic woman!"

"Hahaha! I get that pun" replied Leon.

Demon Luna lunges forward and scratches Vampire Luna on her arm. Vampire Luna actually felt that pain and sees some of her black blood seeping out.

"This isn't possible!" said Vampire Luna.

Demon Luna turns around and looks at Vampire Luna. "Believe it dude. Because it's happening!"

Demon Luna charges again and manages to punch vampire Luna. Vampire Luna tries her best to fight her off, but she has little training in hand-to-hand combat.

Lincoln was seeing how this was turning out wring real fast. He then gets an idea and heads to the great gate.

Neil and the others needed to break this up. But then Demon Luna summons a shadow barrier to block off any other outside interference.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Linka.

"When could she summon this?!" said Sunset.

"Where was this when we needed it for missions?" said Sergei.

"We gotta stop them now!" said Neil.

They all use their powers and weapons to try and break the indestructible demonic barrier.

"This seems more powerful than we thought!" said Leni.

Vampire Luna slowly gets up and wipes some of her blood off her mouth, then she gets an idea. She grabs a vial from her belt and drinks the blood. Her eyes are now glowing red, she turns around to punch but her fist was caught by a smiling Demon Luna.

"Was that all you could do?" asked Demon Luna with a grin. Vampire Luna is now shocked that it didn't work.

Demon Luna grabs Vampire Luna and throws her to the ground and kicks her to the edge of the barrier.

"You thought some blood could make you stronger than me? Seriously dude? I'm a fucking demon! You can't beat me when I'm empowered!" said Demon Luna as she approaches the downed vampire.

Vampire Luna slowly gets up and raises her fists in front of her. "B-Bring it on man!"

Bruised and battered she tries to fight on, but then she falls back down on one knee.

Demon Luna then kicks her to the ground and pins her with one foot. Vampire Luna uses her claws to strike at her foot, but it doesn't do anything.

"You know, I always thought trouble would come through the gate. Just didn't think it would have to be some Twilight Saga wannabe me!" said Demon Luna. She then summons a large demonic sword and raises it above her.

Vampire Luna closes her eyes embracing what was gonna happen. "If there's anything I regret. Is that I wish I never did all those wrong things to Lincoln!"

"The pain he went through, all the times he wanted to make us all happy and the memories he wanted to keep. I should've been more supportive of him" said Vampire Luna with some tears.

Demon Luna was still raising her weapons. "I-I'm sorry Lincoln!" said Vampire Luna.

Then the sword comes down. Vampire Luna opens her eyes to see that it lands inches from her head. She then looks to see a demon Luna get her foot off and offer her a hand up.

Vampire Luna accepts the offer and gets up. "W-What are you doing?"

Demon Luna sighs. "I guess I let my temper get the best of me. I just wasn't really happy at how you were close to my bro like that."

Vampire Luna then understood her. "Yeah, I know that feeling. I don't want my little bro to get hurt as well."

The two of them look at each other and smiled. "You hate Lynn?" asked Demon Luna.

Vampire Luna chuckles. "All the way to her bones!" Demon Luna chuckles as well. "Same here man."

"You had the bad luck incident?" asked Vampire Luna. "Yeah, we did and it made us who we are now" replied Demon Luna.

"Huh, it all ended up good with us. Though I'm pretty sure that's one memory Lincoln doesn't love" replied Vampire Luna.

"So, I guess we're just two rockin' monster powered sisters who just wants to make things right with our little bro" said Demon Luna.

"Yeah, I guess we are" replied Vampire Luna.

Demon Luna then drops the demonic barrier. The others didn't interfere since it looked like it was all settled.

"Hey sorry for hurting ya back there" said Demon Luna. "It's cool dude, I am kinda impressed at how you can fight, I don't know anything about hand-to-hand combat" replied Vampire Luna.

"Well after so many battle with bad guys, I kinda learned a thing or two about fighting" said Demon Luna.

"So you're a hero or something?" asked Vampire Luna.

"Well, me, my dad, my mom, my little brothers, my sisters and some of my friends. We're the Royal Defenders" replied Demon Luna.

Vampire Luna looks at the way Demon Luna looks. "Gotta admit the Frost thing made you look hot, but this demon you could make some guys howl at ya."

They both giggle. "Yeah, I get that a lot" replied Demon Luna.

Meanwhile Lincoln Spellman passes though the portal which leads him to the Loud House. "Guess he's inside."

Lincoln activates a Time beacon and all time stops except for him and his initial target. He then heads inside.

Inside of the room Lincoln Loud is on his wheel chair and decides to go and use the bathroom. "Guys, Lori I need to use the bathroom."

Lincoln knows he needs help with this kinda stuff, which was not gonna be easy with multiple sisters who were willing to help him, he was more concerned as to where was Luna.

Lincoln then realizes that no one was coming to him, so he wheels himself out of the room. "Guys?! Anyone?!"

Lincoln then spots Lucy standing in the hallway. Lincoln goes to her. "Hey Lucy, where Lori and the other older sisters?"

He then gasps when he sees that she wasn't moving at all, just writing a poem in mid-pen. (Get it?)

"W-What's going on?!" Lincoln then checks all of the rooms.

Lily is on mid=snore

Lisa is in mid-explosion?

Lana and Lola are in mid-argument.

Lynn is in mid-push-ups.

Luan is in mid-laugh.

Leni is coming out of the room and a bucket of water is about to fall on her. That explains Luan's mid-laugh.

Lori is coming out of the shower in a towel.

"What the what?!" said Lincoln. Then he hears some footsteps coming from the stairs.

Lincoln is shocked to see another Lincoln, only this one is wearing an orange long sleeved polo with a single pocket, Red sleeveless hoodie with a logo on the back, dark blue pants and white sneakers with blue, red and orange laces. He also has a red bracelet.

"There you are!" said Lincoln Spellman.

"Who are you?!" said Lincoln Loud.

"I'm from another dimension, my Luna is fighting your Luna, we need to stop them before it gets out of hand and I made time stop so I can bring you to her to stop their fighting!" replied Lincoln Spellman.

"Okay, let's go" replied Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln Spellman was shocked at this. "Wow! You're taking this easily."

"My Luna has vampire powers. It's already been weird for me. What does your Luna have?" asked Lincoln Loud.

"She has ice and Demon powers. Also what happened to you?" asked Lincoln Spellman.

"Got beaten up trying to keep Jordan safe" replied Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln Spellman smiled. "Jordan's you girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you?" said Lincoln Loud. "Yeah" replied Lincoln Spellman. "Now we have to go now!"

"Wait!" yelled Lincoln Loud. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Huh, that's a fair point" said Lincoln Spellman.

Lincoln Spellman wheels Lincoln Loud into the bathroom, but then they see Lori about to put on her towel, luckily she wasn't fully naked and they couldn't see her private parts.

Both Lincoln's were close to having a nose bleed. "What the heck am I gonna do with her around?!" said Lincoln Loud.

"I got this" replied Lincoln Spellman. He walks to Lori and helps her with her towel. Luckily he looks away, he then picks her up like a brief case and takes her to her bedroom. "Go ahead and do your business, I'll try and fix everything here!"

"Okay" replied Lincoln Loud.

While Lincoln Loud is in the bathroom, Lincoln Spellman fixes whatever problem was about to happen.

He moves the bucket of water off of Leni and puts it above Luan.

He moves Lucy into the room with Lynn.

He moves Lisa behind the door and puts Lily in her arms. He also places a fire extinguisher next to her.

Lincoln sees what the twins were arguing about. A dollar, so he gives each of them five bucks and moves them to the opposite side of the room.

He then sees Lincoln Loud coming out of the bathroom. "Okay, let's go stop our sisters!"

Lincoln Spellman helps him down the stairs and they head out of the house and through the portal.

On the other side they spot the two Luna's talking to each other. "Luna?!"

"Lincoln!" they both yell and rush towards them.

The two Luna's hug their respectful little bro.

"Umm, did I miss something here?" asked Lincoln Spellman.

"I thought there was a big fight" said Lincoln Loud.

"There was, but we stopped" replied Demon Luna.

"We just didn't know we were just being protective" said Vampire Luna.

The two Lincoln's were confused. "Protective over what?"

The two Luna's place a kiss on their Lincoln's forehead. "Of you little dude."

Lincoln Spellman understood and hugged her back. Lincoln Loud also figured it out, but he ant hug back because of his cast.

They all break the hug and look at each other. "Thanks for bringing me here Lincoln Spellman" said Lincoln Loud.

"Well, I was expecting you to be the answer to stop the fight. But it seems like they have it all figured out" replied Lincoln Spellman.

"Well, sorry again for fighting. I guess my vampire instincts were kicking in" replied Vampire Luna.

"Same here with my older sister instincts and some of my demonic instincts" said Demon Luna.

The two of them power down. Vampire Luna was shocked to see that the Demon Luna wore a much older attire.

"Dude, how old are you?!" asked Luna Loud.

"My birthday was last month, I'm sixteen and still groovy" replied Luna Spellman.

"Oh dang! That is just mind blowing!" said Luna Loud.

"I'm actually twelve now" said Lincoln Spellman.

"Must've been one heck of a party" said Lincoln Loud.

"Well, we should head back home now little bro" said Luna Loud. "Actually when I came to get you're Lincoln I used an artifact to stop time in your dimension so no one will suspect he's missing" replied Lincoln Spellman.

"Which means we still have time to hang out with you guys" said Lincoln Loud. "And maybe get me all healed up?"

"Well, we do have some healing trinkets from the guardian" said Luna Spellman. "Sounds like a plan" said Lincoln Spellman.

Then they both get hugged by Luna Loud. "Thanks dudes!"

Lincoln and Luna Spellman return the hug. All four of them wheel Lincoln Loud into Spellman estate to get him patched up, leaving the others utterly confused.

"What. The hell. Just. Happened?!" said Neil.

"I don't know man, but I think I need a nap" replied Sergei.

"Not me, I gotta head to the Philippines again later, they said something about a monster meeting" said Leon.

They all decide to go their own ways, but then they spot Sam looking at all of them confused. "Can someone tell me why I just saw two Lincoln's and two hot rockstars?!"

"I think you should go in and ask them" replied Neil. "I need some pie!"

(Hours later)

Both Lincolns and Luna's along with Sam and Jordan are in front of the great gate.

Lincoln Loud was no longer on a wheel chair and was fully healed up. "Thanks again guys for healing my hurt body."

"No problem, I'm sorry you had to endure Hank and Hawk" replied Lincoln Spellman.

"At least they won't be a problem anymore" said Luna Loud.

"It may have been a bit too much to just brutalize them, but I would do the same if I was in your shoes dude" said Luna Spellman.

"Dang right man!" said Luna Loud. The two Luna's proceed to fist bump each other.

"Well, we should be going home now and return this" said Lincoln Loud with the wheelchair next to him.

"The Time beacon should wear off at any minute now" said Lincoln Spellman.

Luna Spellman then puts a hand on the shoulder of Luna Loud. "Just remember what I said dude, don't judge yourself if you wanna be a hero and don't let others judge you for being you. Protecting others is whats important."

Luna Loud smiles. "Thanks man." the two of them proceed to hug and then they break the hug and wave goodbye to them as they pass through the great gate.

The portal opens in front of the Loud house and two siblings come through.

"I'm glad you weren't badly hurt or worse" said Lincoln.

"Me too bro. I just have to control my emotions, mostly my anger" replied Luna.

"At least you got some advice from Luna Spellman. They were really nice people, I do feel bad for the incident with the bad luck for them" replied Lincoln.

"Me too, but that's just how their fate has to be" replied Luna. She then hugs her brother and he hugs her back.

"Well, we should return this wheel chair back to the hospital" said Lincoln.

"No need bro. I'll send it back to the hospital, I can speed burst there and leave a note" replied Luna.

They then spot the time beacon. It starts to time out and disappears, which means time was now back to normal.

They soon hear Luan screaming from cold water, Lori looking confused in her room, Lisa shocked at where she was, Lynn screaming from Lucy's sudden appearance and Lola and Lana looking at each other and the to their five bucks.

"Looks like we have a lot more stuff to explain" said Luna. "We sure do sis" replied Lincoln.

The two of them head inside the Loud house. But then Luna comes back out to the wheel chair.

"Gotta return this first" she then speed bursts back to the hospital.

**I have merged my Story of "Spells and Louds" and "Vampiric Rockstar" Hope you all liked this chapter.**

**The Story Spells and Louds has some of the other half's of what happened before and after. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	10. Ch10

**Vampiric Rockstar**

It's been a day since the incident with the other worldly encounter, Lincoln and Luna had a hard time trying to explain to them what happened, luckily they were able to believe them. They've seen Luna with vampire powers, they all believe in weirder things that are bound to happen.

Now its Monday once again, which means it was time for school. Luna heads out of the bathroom feeling as fresh as a daisy. She then sees Lincoln with his towel waiting outside.

"All yours little bro" said Luna.

"Thanks sis, usually I should be hating Monday's, but for some reason I'm not" replied Lincoln as he heads into the bathroom.

Luna smiles and heads into her room to change. "Me too bro, me too."

An hour later they all report to the kitchen for breakfast, they soon find out that their parents weren't around.

Lori sees a note on the fridge and reads it. "Dear kids, we went to work early today. We already made breakfast for you, it's underneath the serving cover on the kitchen counter."

Leni checks and they all see some bacon and eggs. "Whoa, mom and dad made a lot of breakfast."

"Well, we should probably eat and get to school" said Lincoln.

They all grab some plates and start eating breakfast, Luna brought with her a larger vial of blood. Which was a new change for her.

Lisa was able to replicate some animal blood for her to consume. But human blood was something that seemed hard to make even for a child prodigy like her.

"So, you feeling like you could stop some crime today Luna?" asked Lana.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I don't know if there is much crime here in town" replied Luna.

"But what about those crimes you stopped days ago?" asked Lola.

"Well, those were some small crimes. I don't think there will be much, now that they heard that I'm the town's hero" replied Luna.

"She may be correct, from records there is little crime that has been around town recently. But at some point it escalates and then it dies down the following moment" replied Lisa.

"Still, if your being a superhero. What's your super hero name?" asked Lynn Jr.

Luna thought about it, then she remembered when she took down Hank and Hawk and had an encounter with the Hazeltucky police. "Black Blood."

They all look at her with either shock or confusion.

"That does sound kind of cool" said Lana.

"I like it" replied Lucy.

"Certainly vampire girl isn't gonna work" said Lincoln.

"It does match your heroic form. You do possess only black blood and not the occasional red blood" replied Lisa.

"Now that is one high pressured name that all will be stroking for. Get it?" said Luan.

Later they all finish breakfast and make their way to their respective schools.

At Royal Woods High school, Luna meets up with Sam and the band and they start talking about the new gig they were planning.

Luna also uses her super hearing to listen into all of the conversations everybody was saying. Many of them were talking about the vampire of Royal Woods who took down Hank and Hawk, the same one who stopped a nearby robbery at Flip's. Luna smiles knowing that her Vampiric hero has been recognized.

Lori and Leni also get the same talks from their friends. Even though many of them are still trying their best to help Luna with her curse, some part of her feels like she shouldn't get rid of it. Instead keep using it to help others, just as long as she doesn't go too far.

Many hours later school was over and all of the teens were either staying at the school longer or heading home.

Luna and Sam decide to go and check out if there were any new albums at the music store. On their way they suddenly saw multiple police cars drive by.

Sam looks at Luna, Luna looks at Sam. Sam nods which she knows what it means.

Luna smiles and kisses Sam's check and heads into an empty alley and morphs into Black Blood.

Luna then speed bursts towards the police cars. Sam feels happy that her girlfriend was becoming something amazing, she then heads to the music store.

Meanwhile multiple police cars surround the Royal Woods National bank.

The chief of police talks to one of his cops and they try to answer all the questions to the press.

Then a massive wind gust comes out of nowhere and on top of the chief's squad car was her, the vampire of Royal Woods, Black Blood.

Some of the enw cops point their guns at her, but the chief of Police stops them. "Black Blood, glad you're here, in fact we need your help with this."

Many of the people cheer for her arrival. Luna gets off the squad car and approaches the chief with her cloak covering her body but her head.

"So, what's happening here chief?" asked Luna.

"Well there are four armed gunmen and when I mean armed I mean heavily armed! Turns out the men are former marines, looks like we got ourselves some rogue soldiers" replied the Chief of police.

"Are there any hostages?" asked Luna.

"There are, including the mayor. She came there to check on one of her old friends, which is the manager of the bank. The men have all the hostages strapped with bombs to their bodies. None of our cops can get in without getting killed, also one of the security guards has been shot. He's somewhere in the building bleeding out and we need to give him some medical attention" said the Chief of Police.

"Okay, thanks for the intel chief. I got this" replied Luna as she looks at the bank.

"Are you sure you can handle this, you might get crazy if there blood" said the chief of police.

"Trust me on this one sir. The only blood I will be gunning for is the blood of the sinners!" said Luna as she speed bursts inside.

In the bank two gunmen with assault rifles are guarding the bomb strapped hostages. The other two are trying to bust the safe open. All four gunmen are wearing black ski masks and leather military jackets.

Then a massive gust is felt as it crosses to the other side of the room. "What the hell was that?" asked one of the gun man.

"I'll go check it out" replied one of the gunmen.

In the hallways Luna looks around and then she sees the bleeding guard. She approaches him and sees a lot of blood has come out from his two bullet wounds underneath his waist.

"Don't worry dude, I'm getting you outta here" replied Luna. She then carries him.

But the gunman spots them and tries to shoot, but Luna speed bursts out of there and heads outside and hands the guard to the EMT's. She then speed bursts back into the building.

The robber returns to the others. "We got a problem guys, that vampire is here!"

"Damn it!" said the leader. "We have to hurry now. And then we can blow this place sky high."

Many of the hostages cry hearing that.

Just then another gust of wind is felt. The men point their guns everywhere. Some of the banks lights start to flicker.

"So, you think it was a good idea to just do this to these innocent people?" said a voice from out of nowhere.

"Stay on your toes boys. Just like Afghanistan" said the leader.

"You disgrace the military uniform and their righteous name!"

"Dude, we should get out of here!" said one of the robbers.

"So tell me. Will you beg for mercy or cry for death?!"

One of the gunmen disappears as a gust of wind passes by them. They all hear a scream and then it dies down.

"You sick freak! Come out and show yourself!" said one of the robbers.

"Okay" they turn around and see Black Blood upside down and her fangs ready, she lunges forward and sinks her teeth onto the neck of the robber who taunted her.

The two other gunmen shoot at her while their friend is screaming in pain, he then passes out from the loss of blood.

They continue to shoot. Luna turns around with all the bullets hitting her but not even hurting her.

One of them then decides to shoot the civilians, then something inside of Luna triggers and she breaks apart into a swarm of bats and they all attack the two armed gun men. With multiple fangs attacking them.

The hostages are shocked to see this, but some bats fly away from the swarm and break the bombs strapped to them.

"Go get out of here now" said one of the bats. The mayor nods and leads the people out.

Then one little girl hugs the bat. "Thank you" said Darcy. She then runs out of the bank with everyone else.

Luna smiles and then goes back to attacking the two robbers.

Later all of the civilians have been saved and coming out later was Black Blood, surrounded by bats.

Many of them drop the two unconscious gun men and Luna herself is dragging the two mentally bat scarred robbers.

The officers take the four robbers and bring them to an ambulance, then they're going to jail.

Luna's bats also hand them the neutralized bombs. "Make sure these things don't go into the wrong hands chief."

The chief was shocked to see the large swarm of bats fly to Luna and merge with her. Some of them are still flying and turn into shadowy smoke and merge with her.

"Is this some kind of new power you got kid?" asked the chief of police.

Luna looks to the bat that turns to smoke and mergers with her hand. "Huh, I guess it is. Honestly I never knew I could do this."

Then some news reporters ask her some questions. "People, people, please. I know you all wanna know who I am. But I ain't selling out my identity, just call me Black Blood the vampire of Royal Woods. So bad guys beware, your sinful blood will be mine!"

She then speed bursts out of the area, leaving many of the people cheering her name. "Black Blood."

Luna speeds into an alley way and reverts back to normal. When she comes out she heads into the music store to check on Sam and sure enough she was still there and Lincoln and Jordan were there as well.

"Do I have some news for them" said Luna to herself. She then heads inside.

Later they all return home where they are confronted by the other siblings about what happened. Lucy was more shocked to know that she can turn into a massive swarm of bats.

"How on earth did you learn this?" asked Lola.

"I guess you can say I felt more confident with my skills. Guess Luna Frost was right, I just have to believe in what I can do and just focus on helping others" replied Luna.

"Well you literally saved those people from the bank" said Lori.

"You showed those back stabbing soldiers what for!" said Lynn Jr.

Then Lisa hugs Luna's leg. "Thank you for saving Darcy!"

Luna smiles and hugs her back. "So, who wants to see me turn into some bats?"

They all cheer. "We do!"

They all head to the backyard. Lynn checks and sees if Mr. Grouse was home and luckily he wasn't home.

Lori and Luan see that no one else was near the house or passing by.

"Okay Lune's all clear" said Lincoln.

Luna focuses and then breaks apart as she turns into a swarm of bats. The swarm flies around a bit then they all hang upside down underneath a tree branch.

The louds gasp at what she became, then one bat flies towards Lincoln and hangs upside down on his arm. "Sup, bro." said the bat.

Lincoln and the others see the bat with the razor sharp pixie cut and the eye lashes. "Luna?!"

"That's right, I'm also one of them and it turns out I can still speak human and speak to bats" said Luna.

"That. Is. Wicked!" said Lucy.

"So, what are those bats?" asked Lana.

"They're actually a part of me, you can say their like my band or roadies" replied Luna.

"But what happens if one of them gets captured?" asked Luan.

"Then I can just do this" Luna's eyes glow white and all of her bats turn into smoke and head towards her bat form.

All of the bats were gone, leaving only a bat Luna. "Huh, looks like I can turn into a bat."

Jordan then picks up Luna from Lincoln's arm and strokes her hair. "You know you look kinda cute as a bat."

"Thanks Little J. replied Luna. She then flies off and morphs back into Luna. "Sweet, full transformation powers!"

"Hmm, it seems the Vampire powers have mutated and now you can unlock new ones. I wonder how many more powers you can hold" said Lisa.

"Me too sis, this is just so rad!" said Luna.

"Looks like you're already becoming the talk of the town, Black Blood" said Lori as she scrolls down her phone.

They all check their phones and see that she was right. Everyone in Royal Woods loves her and so do the police. After the armed bank robbery/Hostage situation, she has now made a name for herself.

"Our sis is now a super hero! Cool!" said Lana.

Lincoln looks to Luna and smiles. "I'm proud of you Luna."

"Thanks bro and I swear this Rockstar ain't going to be hurting innocent lives" said Luna. "Or letting anyone get hurt."

Just then they see on the internet news that there's a large fire at an apartment building. "Looks like something to deal with sis" said Luan.

"Well, I am fireproof and invulnerable" said Luna.

Luna then turns into Black Blood. "Go save the day sis" said Lincoln. The other sisters also agreed.

Luna smiles and speed dashes away. She was ready to save the day once again, as Royal Woods Vampiric Rockstar, the Blood monster heroines, Black Blood!

**New powers unlocked and she is ready to fight crime. Hope you all like this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	11. Ch11

**Vampiric Rockstar**

A beautiful day in Royal Woods. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and kids in the playground are having fun. Until they all hear an explosion from a nearby bank.

At one of Royal Woods banks, a large explosion causes all the officers to take cover, a figure is launched out of the building and hits one of the cop cars.

Luna was the one who got kicked out of the bank. Luna gets up and straightens her neck and cracks her knuckles. "Okay, the hard way it is!"

Coming out of the bank was a man in a power suit. He's wearing a black ski mask and the power suit looks like something from Dead Rising 4, only with some guns and rocket launchers on its shoulders and arms.

"You put me and my boys in jail you freak! It's about time I sent you to a coffin!" the man yelled.

He then fires another rocket, but Luna grabs the missile and sends it into the air and it explodes. "You got the drop on me before, but now I'm fully aware dude!"

He then fires a barrage of heavy armor piercing rounds. But they do nothing to Black Blood vampire Luna. "Seriously dude?! I'm invulnerable!"

She then lunges forward and jumps on his back. She rips off the missile launcher and throws it away.

The man grabs her by the hair and slams her onto the ground. Luna then gets back up and slashes the side of the suit, releasing all of the hydraulics.

The suits left arm starts to malfunction. "Oh come on!"

Luna then slashes the other side and the right arm fails. The man then uses the last rocket launcher to attack her, but Luna grabs the artillery before it even fires. She then rips it off the breaks it with her bare hands.

Luna then gets back down to the ground and grabs the man's leg and starts slamming him into the pavement like what Hulk did to Loki.

After what seemed like ten minutes of a beat down. The suit was now destroyed and the man deeply traumatized and whimpering in fear and pain.

"As if betraying the soldier name was bad, stealing from a military company is way worse dude" said Luna.

Luna then pries him off the suit and hands him to the police. "Thanks again Black Blood. Luckily the bank was closed today for renovations" said the Chief of police.

"No probs dude, I thought this guy was stealing money. Didn't think it was revenge" replied Luna.

"Well, after what you just did. I think he'll think twice before he does that again" replied the officer.

"Well, gotta go dudes" said Luna. She then speed bursts away.

"Thanks again kid!" said the Chief of police.

Luna then arrives at a nearby alley and reverts back to Luna Loud. "Woo! That was intense."

When she comes out of the alley she sees she got a text from Sam. "We saw you on the news! Awesome work out there babe!"

Luna smiles and then she gets a lot of other messages from her family and some of Lori and Leni's friends. "How did their numbers get into my contact list?"

Just then she hears some gunshots coming from somewhere. "Looks like there's now stopping me today." Luna then morphs into Black Blood once more and speed bursts to the sound of the guns.

She arrives in front of a church. "Huh, the one place I didn't expect there to be trouble is the place of the Lord almighty himself."

Luna then sees through the window and spots two street gang men confronting the priest with a gun and a knife.

"Please, the money here is for the needy" said the father.

"Shut up old man!" said the mohawk teen.

"You better give us the cash or you'll be the one seeing your maker!" said the purple haired teen.

"I'd rather let myself in the way before I let you hooligans do any harm to others!" said the priest.

The teens smirked and pointed the gun to the priest. "Wrong answer father idiot!"

As he fires his gun the priest closes his eyes, but then he sees in front of him was the teenage vampire Hero.

The teens back away in fear. Luna then starts chewing on something, she then spits out a crumpled up bullet.

The priest was shocked that just happened. Luna then looks at the teens with blood red eyes. "Do you two wanna meet your maker?"

The teens then drop the gun and knife and run off in fear. Luna sees the knife and gun and pick them up, she then puts it in her pockets. "For the chief and his guys to deal with."

She then looks to the priest and approaches him. "You okay sir?"

"I-I am, thank you child" said father Christopher. A man in his early fifties, black hair with grey on the side and is wearing the simple black attire of a priest.

"Well, I should be going now" said Luna. "Wait" the turns around to the priest.

"Are you a being of darkness?" asked the priest. "Or a saint from above?"

Luna chuckles a bit. "That's awfully flattering dude, but to be honest I'm just a teenage girl who just became like this, it may be a curse, but I see it as a gift."

The priest smiles. "Bless you for saving me child. The lord is truly greatful for your arrival to our town Miss Black Blood." Then he realizes what he just said. "Never thought I would ever say those words."

Luna smiles. "I really should be going now, stay safe and make sure those needy get the money." She then speed bursts out of there, but first she looked towards the statue of Christ and does a sign of the cross then she leaves.

"What a nice young lady. It makes my heart smile to know that not all monsters are evil" said the Priest.

What he doesn't know a group of white hooded people from a white van were watching the whole thing from afar. "Wretched creature!"

Later Luna had just left the police station after handing some evidence to the police. They were going to deal with it right away.

Luna heads towards an alley and turns back to Luna.

She then heads towards the park for some alone time. There she sees Lincoln and Jordan with Lola and Lana.

"Hey guys!" said Luna.

"Hey sis!" said Lincoln. He then hugs her and she returns the hug.

"We saw what you did to that man in the suit" said Jordan.

"You were awesome out there!" said Lana.

"He had no style in what he was doing!" said Lola.

Luna chuckles. "Well after the whole robo-suit guy, something else happened afterwards."

They then hear her story of the priest she saved from two bad teens.

"Oh wow!" said Jordan. "You saved the priest!" said Lincoln.

"I'm not getting where this is at" said Lana. "Same here" replied Lola.

"He was pretty chill with me being a monster who saved his holy place. I actually felt proud to do that" replied Luna.

"So, how about some Frisbee to pass the time?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure thing bro" replied Luna.

"You two go on ahead. I'm gonna tell these little scamps all about the whole church thing" replied Jordan.

"I wanna know about it" said Lana. "This doesn't have anything to do with Luc's thing does it?" asked Lola.

Lincoln and Luna head off to play Frisbee while Jordan tells them a lot of stories involving god.

As they were all playing, Luna accidently tosses the Frisbee too far. "I got it!" yelled Lincoln as he goes after the Frisbee.

Luna chuckles, she then looks around and see everyone having a good time. Lola and Lana seemed more interested in Jordan's stories, Darcy and some kids are by the playgrounds and she sees Dana and Becky having a picnic near the pond.

Luna then looks to the direction Lincoln ran off to. "Where is he? It can't be too get a simple park toy."

She then goes towards the bushes, Jordan also notices this and follows with Lola and Lana following as well.

When Luna clears he bushes she sees the Frisbee was on the ground. "Lincoln?"

"Luna? Where's Lincoln?" said Jordan. "Look!" said the twins.

Luna and Jordan turn to see a group of white hooded people load Lincoln into their white van and drive off. But one of them drops something.

"Lincoln!" yelled Luna as she jumps over the fence. She then sees that the white van has driven off.

Luna looks with worry and anger, she couldn't see the license plate because the van didn't have one.

Luna then calms down and makes sure her vampire features don't show, some people at the park who witnessed it start to call 911.

Luna then sees on the ground was a white medallion with a red cross on it. It looked kinda familiar, like something she heard of in school.

Jordan and the twins go to Luna. "Where did those men take Lincoln?!" said the twins.

Jordan looks to Luna with concern and anger. "Please, find him Luna."

Luna hugs Jordan and the twins and kiss their forehead. "I will, you can count on it."

Luna then walks towards an alley and morphs into her vampire form and speeds off.

At the Royal Woods St. Louis church, the priest feels a large gust of air enter and there standing at the doorway was black blood.

"Miss Black Blood. What seems to be the problem?" asked Father Christopher.

"Sir, can you tell me about this?" she shows him the medallion.

The priest gasps in shock. "No, it can't be!"

"You know what this is?!" asked Luna.

"This … this is a medallion to the order of the fallen Templar. They are a group of people who believe they are the descendants of the Holy Templar, they are defiled and corrupted and want nothing more than to punish those who are guilty and unholy. But in truth, they are fanatic people who seem more like terrorists than holy warriors" said Father Christopher.

"What else do you know about them?" asked Luna.

"Well, they're order used to be in Europe many years ago, but then they transferred themselves her in America, I still don't know how they came here to this country. I heard rumors from other fellow priests that they go around town after town, recruiting new members, from children to teenagers to people who have lost all hope to living" said Father Christopher.

"So, they took Lincoln for that stuff?" Luna whispers.

Father Christopher could tell something was wrong. "Was your brother Lincoln taken from you?"

Luna looks to him in shock. "What? H-How did you know?!"

The priest smiles. "I know who you are. I've seen you many times whenever you leave the high school, I also see you hanging out with your white haired brother. When I saw Black Blood in my church, I knew it was you, you're voice, the way you say "dude" and you're hair. But how you became this was just a shocker to me."

Luna didn't know what to say, someone actually recognized her. Luna thought half the people in town wouldn't.

"Listen I think I might know where they might be hiding your brother" said the priest.

"Really? Where?!" asked Luna.

"Ten miles outside of town on the eastern road lies an old church with a cemetery. They always look for abandoned holy places as a place of refuge. I know they might be there because that's the only holy place near Royal Woods, next to this church" replied Father Christopher.

"Thank you father, I have to save my brother and forgive me if I have to take drastic measures!" said Luna.

"It is alright Luna. Those people have done more sins than anyone in this country and I believe they are far beyond redemption. Now go and save your brother, he needs you!" said Father Christopher.

Luna smiles and speed bursts away.

Father Christopher heads to the back of his pedestal and opens a secret compartment, there lies an old shotgun. "I didn't think those insurgents would come here, I'll have to report this to the Vatican after I help Luna." He then grabs the shotgun and reloads its rounds.

He closes the church doors and hops into his black ford and drives off.

Meanwhile, Luna has made it to the outskirts of Royal Woods by the eastern road. She spots the cemetery and the old abandoned church.

Luna sneakily goes inside, she spots the white van outside of the building. She even passes by a few guards.

She sneaks into the abandoned church pathways and spots her brother Lincoln tied to a chair and with a small cut to the right side of his head.

Seeing this is making Luna's black blood boiling, but she had to calm down and think of a way to get her brother back. Then she spots more hooded people coming out of the doors and surrounding her brother.

One of them throws a bucket of cold holy water to him, making him wake up and scream.

"Silence boy! There is no need to harm you here" said the main leader. He is wearing the same white robe, but the Red Cross symbol on it had some angelic wings with a sword, axe and shield logo.

"P-Please! Let me go!" cried Lincoln as he tries to struggle from his restrains.

"He seems to be quite a fighter isn't he my lord" said one of the members.

"We have read all of his records and some of the complaints from the town's manuscript" said another member.

"How is this boy able to survive a house of ten demons?!" said a womanly member.

Lincoln just looks around and starts to panic again. "I don't know what this is about! B-But please! Let me go!"

The leader walks towards him and lowers his cloak, revealing a man with a short pointed beard and a mustache combo. His right eye is blue and the other is white. He also has a scar that is on the white stained eye. "There is no need to fear us Lincoln Loud, I am Father Terrence and we are the Order of the Fallen Templar and it is our solemn duty to purge this world of all human corruption! We will bring forth the old ways and liquefy this wretched world of its unholy future and rebuild the world of god!"

"B-But w-why m-me?!" said Lincoln in fear.

"Because you show leadership. We have heard about how you manage to maintain order within your family. Why not just join us and help save this world from chaos and bring forth a new world order? You can be so much more than just the one boy amongst ten demonic heads" said Terrence.

Lincoln did feel scared, but hearing what he calls his sisters was not nice. "You take that back! My sisters are not demons! They may have they're ups and downs and they may not be angels, but I love my sisters! And there is nothing in this world that will make me trade them!"

Luna felt touched at what he just said.

Then Lincoln gets slapped across the face by Terrence. "Impudent child! He is far gone by this world's corruption!"

"He has been in turmoil by the entertainment of this future and probably influenced by his own family" said one of the members.

"It will not be easy trying to change him my father" said a female member.

Terrence then raises Lincoln's head to look at him, but Lincoln just looks at him in anger. "You will be tough to break, but I assure you I have done more things to children like you in order to see the light!"

Lincoln then bits on his hand. Terrence backs off and looks at the bite mark Lincoln left, there's even some blood coming out.

"I. Will. Not. Join. You're. Stupid. Club!" yelled Lincoln.

Terrence then brings out a whip with rose thorns attached. "Then you will be punished!"

The other members untie Lincoln and rip his shirt off. Lincoln tries to escape but he's dragged back and forced to go on his knees and turn his back towards father Terrence.

"Ten lashes will teach you not to meddle with the name of our order!" yelled Terrence.

But then his whip is knocked off by a stone dagger that was part of the angel statues.

Then all of the windows are sealed off and so are the doors.

The Order of the Fallen Templars ready they're swords and crossbows.

"Who goes there?!" yelled one of the members.

"Show yourselves!" yelled Terrence.

Then one of them feels blood drops coming from above. They all look up and see two of their members (the guards) dangling from the ceiling by two angel statues.

Then a small giggle is heard.

"What is this?!" said one of the female members.

"Who are you?!" yelled another member.

"You really don't know do you?" said the voice.

Terrence recognized who it could be. "The wretched Demon of this town!"

"Oh, so you have heard of me. I'm flattered!" said Luna.

"You are nothing more than a monster of this world and monsters must be destroyed!" said Terrence.

"Well, aren't you the saint type. Then what about the monsters within all of you. Everyone has a demon inside and there ain't no rainbow in them either" replied Luna.

"The only demon here is you!" yelled the female member.

Then one of their members is taken away by a blur. Then another and another and another. Till there were only four left, including Father Terrence.

Lincoln was able to sneak away from them and hide behind the church seats.

"You cannot defeat us! You are nothing more than a coward hiding in the darkness! In the light we are stronger!" said Terrence.

Then one of the windows open and reveals an upside down figure in front of it. it soon jumps off and stands where the sunlight shines.

"N-Not possible! The light should've killed you!" yelled one of the members.

Luna looks at them with red eyes. "Sadly, I ain't the ordinary monster. You can say I'm, best of both worlds!"

Luna lunges forward and bites onto the male member's neck. He screams in pain and tries to stab Luna, but his dagger breaks.

A female member charges and tries to use a spear to impale her, but it also shatters.

Then another member uses a dagger cross, but it breaks and instead burns on his hand.

Luna then let's go of her victim, luckily he wasn't fully drained of blood.

Luna turns around and looks at them in anger. "You all got a lot of nerve coming to this peaceful town and kidnapping innocent children!"

Luna then lunges forward and punches the female member. She then grabs her again and throws her onto a statue of an angel holding a sword, she's not dead. Just pierced to the side of her body, no vital organs hit.

The other member grabs a cup of holy water and splashes it on her, but all it did was make her hair wet.

"Seriously dude?" said Luna.

He then throws bits of garlic at her. Luna just looks as it falls to the ground and does nothing to her.

"Huh, guess my garlic allergies are gone. Could be the mutation of all of my powers" said Luna.

The man then uses a white steak and throws it at her but it breaks upon reaching her chest.

"Not a scratch dude" said Luna.

The man then starts praying and holds the rosary in front of her. Luna walks in front of him and grabs the holy rosary.

"B-But, you are a b-being of e-evil?!" said the man.

"Yean and you're a bigger form of evil to the world. You and your order!" Luna then grabs him by the neck and throws him towards a wall. Luna then picks up the chalice of holy water and with brute force she throws it hard onto a column the column collapses and the man is buried by the churches second floor.

Terrence then sees Lincoln and grabs his arm and holds a knife to his neck. Luna sees this and gets angry.

"Help me! Please!!" yelled Lincoln in fear. "Silence boy!" yelled Terrence. He then looks at Luna. "You think you've won Black Blood? Hah! I am leaving this town and bringing this child with me and I will rebuild my order and return to kill you and every last unholy person in this town! In the name of God!"

"I don't think so" said father Christopher.

Terrence turns around and is hit in the head by the shotgun's handle. Lincoln escapes and Luna rushes towards him and they stay behind father Christopher.

Terrence sees the blood from his forehead and the priest. "You traitor! How dare you work with this monster!"

"This monster saved my church from being robbed. It is you who is the monster! And under the name of the Vatican, I Father Christopher am deeming you under arrest!" replied Father Christopher.

Terrence couldn't believe it and smiled. "Christopher? You are an undercover agent of the pope?! Ha! He is a spineless fool! You will now claim me! I will return!"

Father Christopher shoots him on both legs. Terrence screams in anguish and collapses to the ground.

Luna lunges forward and punches him in the face to keep him knocked out. "That is for Lincoln!"

Soon they all hear sirens.

The Police arrive and arrest the order of the fallen Templars, though all they could find is Terrence and the other three who are just hurt real bad. The rest have been killed, but it didn't matter.

"Thank you Black Blood, you actually stopped these monsters from causing more harm. You've also done this country a big favor, many cities have been looking for these people and what they've been doing. Maybe we can interrogate them and find out where they've been hiding all of the other kidnapped children" said the Chief.

"I hope you do find those kids" said Luna as she's helping Lincoln outside.

"I don't want those other kids to get hurt" said Lincoln.

Luna sees the small cut on his head and kisses it. All of a sudden it healed up.

"Whoa!" said Luna.

"What in the world?!" said the Chief.

Father Christopher does the sign of the cross. "Blessed me!"

Lincoln doesn't feel any pain anymore. "How did you do that?!"

Luna looks at her hands. "I guess I got me some new abilities."

Some officers holding Terrence saw this. "No! She cannot be given that gift! It is not hers to keep!"

Lincoln then grabs a wooden plank and wacks him in the head and Terrence is put cold. "Shut up you stupid Cultist freak!"

The officers place the man in the armored car alongside his followers and it drives off back to Royal Woods.

"By the way, thanks for the call Father" said the chief.

"Well, the Pope will be happy to know that these people won't cause any harm, but I fear there are others still out there across the world and word of this will go out to them" replied Father Christopher.

"Then let them come! I ain't afraid of no white dressed losers!" replied Luna.

"Still, I can't believe you're an agent!" said Lincoln.

"Well, there are others like me across the state and the rest of the world, we're just trying to make sure this world is safe and deal with unholy creatures from hell" said Father Christopher.

He still remembers the investigator who fought a demon in a church. (The Nun)

"Well, be glad I'm not one of them" replied Luna. She then looks to Lincoln. "Should I give you a ride home little dude?"

Lincoln smiles. "Sure, I wanna be sure my girlfriend at the park knows I'm safe."

Lincoln then hops onto Luna's back. She then holds onto him. "Hold on tight!"

Lincoln whispers to her. "Thank you Luna! Thank You!"

"Anytime bro!" replied Luna. They then speed off back to Royal Woods.

"You think I should tell he that I know who she is?" asked the chief of Police.

"Maybe next time chief Austin, right now she has to tend to her one and only brother" replied father Christopher.

**Don't know if I'll be making another chapter, this is turning out pretty well. I hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review**.


	12. Ch12

**Vampiric Rockstar**

A small convenient store is currently being robbed by three middle aged men, all three of them have knives and look like amateur thieves.

They threaten the Asian family to give up the cash, but then one of them screams and then goes unconscious.

The other two men see Black Blood coming out form one of the isles pulling on the unconscious robber.

"Not cool to rob some innocent people dudes" said Black Blood.

One of them lunges forward and tries to stab her, but his knife breaks. "Seriously dude?" said Luna.

She then punches him in the face so hard he lands on the other crook, he gets his partner off of him but he gets stomped on the face.

Luna then sees some breathe mints, she takes two sticks of mints and puts them on the counter, she pulls out ten bucks.

The Asian couple were surprised that she beat the crooks and is buying something. He takes the money and hands her the receipt. Luna then sees the tip jar and places two cents in it while dragging the crooks away. "Stay safe dudes!"

She heads outside and drags the men, until she hears a car horn.

She turns around and sees a white sports car arrives and inside was none other than Doug and Michelle.

"Hey there! You're the hero of this town right? Black Blood?" asked Michelle.

Luna looks at them in annoyance. "Yeah? Who's asking?"

"We are silly!" said Dough. "Listen, we've heard a lot about what you did in saving the people here."

"And we were thinking. How about you come to our show tonight!" said Michelle.

Then a theme song comes up. "I'm Doug!" "And I'm Michelle!"

"And we are the hosts of America's talk night live!"

Luna just crosses her arms unamused by this.

"We want to have an interview with you on all of the juicy stuff you have in your life!" said Doug.

"We could make you famous too!" said Michelle.

Luna just yawns at their offer.

"So, what do you say?" asked Doug.

"you wanna be part of our show tonight?" asked Michelle.,

Luna then walks away still dragging the three men.

They slowly follow her. "Umm, so was that a yes?" asked Doug.

Luna doesn't respond and keeps walking.

"So, do you wanna be part of our show?" asked Michelle.

Luna ignores them. So they honk their horn at her, which makes Luna turn her head 360 at them.

They get startled at first, but they try to regain their posture.

"So? How about it miss Black Blood?" asked Doug.

"A celebrity like you could be well known around the world" said Michelle.

Luna smirks. "You guys wanna know what I think?"

"Sure" they both replied.

Luna then lifts up the car and makes it turn the other direction.

"No way in hell! Now get lost you two!" yelled Luna. She then kicks the car which makes it move forward quickly and land in a pile of manure that was left on the ground.

"What the heck?!" yelled Doug.

"Who piled all of this here?!" yelled Michelle.

Flip comes out from the back of the pet store with a shovel and sees what the commotion was outside. He then backs away slowly.

Turns out Flip was trying to make another business selling manure to farms, using poop from other animals.

Luna then chuckles and returns to dragging the three unconscious men.

Then she hears another car horn. She turns around to see a black limo arrive.

Coming out was none other than Lord Walter Tetherby. Luna has heard of him from the incident about Lincoln and the mustard Limo thing.

And she knows he is trouble. The back of the limo's window lowers down.

"Hello there Miss Black Blood, I believe you know who I am" said Tetherby.

Luna doesn't respond.

"Well, as you should know I am hiring for a new body guard and you actually fit the bill" said Tetherby.

Luna still doesn't respond.

"I have a few enemies I don't really admire and they also hate me as well. Some of them might be planning to steal my riches and my men are not that reliable when it comes to being my body guards. So, when I saw the news about how you dealt with those simpleton crooks, I thought that you were the girl for the job!" said Tetherby.

Luna just yawns and crosses her arms.

"With your so called "Vampire abilities" you can be able to take down anyone who dares bother with me. You can even take their blood as well, as payment" said Tetherby.

Luna is still unamused.

"And I was thinking, that you could go after some of my enemies, like that white haired brat that made me look like a fool with mustard!" said Tetherby.

And that's where Luna snaps in her mind.

"So my darling, what do you say?" said Tetherby with a wink.

Luna then picks up the limo. "What on earth?! What are you doing?! I command you to put me down now!"

"I am not hurting anyone for your own stupid amusement! And I am definitely not hurting an innocent kid!" yelled Luna.

She then spots a garbage truck driving to her direction. "You want me to put you down?! Gladly!"

She then tosses the limo onto the garbage truck which drives of with Tetherby yelling.

Luna then dusts off her hands. Then she hears another car horn. She turns around in anger. "What the bloody hell now?!"

She then sees the mayor's limo. "Umm, sorry about that Miss Black Blood."

Luna blushes in embarrassment. "Oh, no I should be the one saying sorry Mrs. Mayor."

Mayor Davis comes out of her limo. "No need to, I saw what happened with you and Tetherby and believe me, I don't like the guy either. I know you must've had one heck of a day."

"Yeah, I kinda did" replied Luna.

"Well, I was actually looking for you and not for some body guard thing. I am planning to put up a big award giving ceremony for you" said Mayor Davis.

"Wait what?!" said Luna in shock. The mayor nods. "Really? But why?" asked Luna.

"Well, it's a way to say thank you for being this town's local hero. You've done so many good deeds here, from stopping crime to helping people who actually need help and not just the "My cat is stuck on the tree" stick. You really have been a good person or vampire girl to everyone, some people thought you were going to become a monster, but then they all saw the news about you stopping those Templar people" replied Mayor Davis.

"Gee, thanks Mayor Davis, so what time is the big ceremony?" asked Luna.

"Tomorrow at 9:30 am, after that there's going to be a big lunch party. Courtesy of me and some of the restaurants who are sponsoring, it's all to honor you" said Mayor Davis.

Luna felt touched by this. "Thanks Mayor and I'll be there, you can count on it."

The Mayor felt pleased by this. "Well I should be going now, and you should be taking those guys to the police before they wake up."

Luna sees the men were still out like lights. "Okay, see you tomorrow Mayor Davis."

"And to you as well hero" replied the mayor as she steps back into her limo and drives off.

Luna then grabs the three men, she then spots a cop car and flags it. the two cops see her with the three unconscious men and they help her bring them in, she even tells them what they did.

Later Luna returns to the Loud House and tells her family.

"Oh my gosh sweetie! That's wonderful!" said Rita.

"Oh, if only they could let us be on stage with you!" said Lynn Sr with a tear in his eye.

"Sadly we cannot father. She has to remain a secret with her identity. For which we all have to be amongst the simple audience as she receives this recommendation of bravery or heroism" replied Lisa.

"Totes awesome Luna!" said Leni.

"Looks like you got something more than we have ever accomplished" said Lori.

"Dang! I'm almost jealous there sis" said Lynn Jr.

"You're going to get so much people loving you!" said Lana.

"I wonder what the trophy is!" said Lola.

"I doubt it's a trophy" said Lucy.

"Well now. What an awarding moment to be presented by everyone. Let's hope no one impeaches the ceremony! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Yay! Poo-Poo!" said Lily.

"Thanks dudes!" then Luna notices something. "Wait a minute! Where's Lincoln?"

They also notice he wasn't there. Then Leni remembered something. "Oh yeah, Linky said he was going to the mall because he was going to check on something with Jordan."

"Huh, when did he leave?" asked Lori.

"I think it was an hour ago or was it two hours ago? I can't remember anymore" said Leni.

Just then they hear a car roll in from the backyard and coming out was Lincoln.

But he was carrying something and it was a trophy for first place.

When Lincoln opens the door he is confronted by the rest of the family.

"Lincoln! Where did you get that trophy?!" asked Lana.

"Is that thing a rental?" asked Lola in suspicion.

"Doesn't seem like it" replied Lisa.

Lincoln smiles. "Look closely."

Lynn Jr looks at the words engraved. "For being the top player for the Local Net Gaming Café's Heroes of the Storm winners!"

"Wait what?!" said Lori.

"Umm, what's that?" asked Leni.

"It's a team based video game and our team won!" said Lincoln.

"Wait a minute! When did this all happened?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Well last week me, Jordan, Chaz, Tabby and Zach decided to become a team for the game contest, we've been competing in different rounds and we won!" replied Lincoln.

"Oh wow! That's great work son! But why didn't you tell us about it?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Well, I thought you all wouldn't be interested, plus the whole place had to remain with some silence in order for both teams to focus" said Lincoln.

"What? Of course we'd be interested! You won a first place trophy to a contest! Even though it's a video game!" replied Lynn Jr.

"Sorry guys. But like I said, it has to be silent in there in order for the teams to focus. And you guys can be a little "Loud" when it comes to supporting" replied Lincoln.

"He's not wrong" replied Lisa.

"Little sis and Lil' bro is right" replied Luna.

"But wait, why did you get the trophy? What about the rest of the team?" asked Lucy.

"Actually there were five trophy's being placed as the prizes, though I was expecting second place though, the second place winners get a brand new computer" replied Lincoln.

"Well, either a trophy or a computer would've been great. Still you won!" said Rita.

"Well, me and the others won" replied Lincoln.

Lynn Sr then grabs the trophy case keys from Rita and let's Lincoln place his trophy inside it.

"Welcome to the winners circle bro!" said Lynn Jr.

"Wow! First Luna is getting an award from the Mayor tomorrow and now Linc just come in with a trophy! Now that's what I call great white winning news!" said Luan.

"Wait! Luna's getting an award tomorrow?!" said Lincoln in shock.

Later they all head for bed, though some of them were chatting with Lincoln in his and Luna's shared room.

"So, what was the game like?" asked Lana.

"Pretty tough at first. But this is the hero I was comfortable using" Lincoln uses his phone and shows them the picture of the hero he used, Mal'Ganis, the Nathrezim Lord.

"He looks like a vampire!" said Lola.

"More like a demon!" said Lynn Jr.

"He looks so awesome!" said Lucy.

"Feeling like me huh?" said Luna with a smirk.

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, he does turn into as warm of bats, has a Vampiric touch and puts people to sleep."

"So, enough of that. How did you guys win it?!" asked Lynn Jr.

Lincoln then tells them of the strategy they all did, though Lynn Jr was more interested. Luna felt proud that her brother finally won a trophy and is now part of the Loud's winners group. She just hopes this could be the start of something epic for him.

The next day a lot of people are in front of the Mayor's building. All with fake vampire fangs and black cloaks.

The Loud family is there and even Pop-pop, who doesn't know about the whole secret. They are also wearing some vampire stuff, though Lucy brought with her Edwin's bust for some reason.

Among them are Sam, Jordan and Lori and Lincoln's friends

The mayor then heads onto the pedestal and turns on the microphone. "Good day everyone and welcome to the Black Blood awarding ceremony!"

Everyone cheers and yells the name of their hero.

"So now without further a do, I present to you: The Royal Woods Vampire! The Heroine of Blood! Our Lady of the shadowed Justice! Black Blood!"

A swarm of bats appears and it assembles into Black Blood.

Everyone cheers and claps for her arrival. Mayor Davis also claps and next to her is Chief of Police Austin and Father Christopher.

Luna approaches the three people.

"Now you have shown us quite a bit of a shocked when you first saved everyone from the bank robbery, and we all believed that you were nothing more than just a monster ready to turn. But now we all see that you are more than that. You are the hero that this town has come to be thankful for" said Chief Austin.

Mayor Davis then hands the Chief the blue box. The chief then opens it and shows it to Black Blood.

It was a gold medal with some eagle wings and the Royal Woods emblem with a word of heroism.

Luna gasps. "Wow!"

"For all the heroic deeds you've done. Miss Black Blood, I hereby present you along with the words of our Mayor, the Medal of Royal Heroism" said Chief Austin.

Luna takes the box and salutes to the Chief, who salutes back to her.

Mayor Davis then steps aside and lets her have the microphone. "Gee, this is …. Well, this sure is something. I don't even know what to say dudes. But I will do all I can to make sure this town is kept safe, whether it be from petty crooks, armed bank robbers or low life terrorists! I am Black Blood and no one hurts this town and its citizens!"

Everyone cheers at her speech.

Some part of Luna wants to give credit to her family who helped her feel like she was more, but she had to hold it in.

The Chief and the Father could tell what she really wants to say.

Then all of a sudden a metal object hits Luna in the forehead. It drops onto the pedestal and looks like a bullet. But because of her invulnerable powers, the bullet was now crumpled up.

Seeing this the Chief of Police gets on front of the mayor and the Priest. "Sniper!"

Luna looks around and sees a water tower not too far from there. She looks in anger. "I'll be back!"

Luna speed bursts, then she comes back with the assassin and his equipment. The man stumbles but gets back onto his feet and tries to stab her. She dodges and kicks him in the groin. The man then drops to the ground in pain.

Two officers arrest the man and removes the ski mask.

"Huh, one of the guys from the first bank robbery" said Luna.

"This was supposed to kill you!" said the man. "Stupid white stake bullets!"

Luna puts her hands on her waits. "Dude, I'm invulnerable!"

The people boo and throw stuff at him as he is being hauled by cops to the squad car.

"Well, that was close" said Mayor Davis. Then Luna looks around and uses her super hearing.

"Anything else Miss Black Blood?" asked the Chief.

Luna smiles. "Nah brah, no more trouble from here on."

"Well then. Let the lunch festival begin!" said Mayor Davis.

Everyone cheers and heads for the food festival and see all of the food stands. Lynn Jr of course sees a burger eating contest and joins.

Black Blood just watches at everyone whose enjoying the festival and then to the medal. She then walks away.

Mayor Davis sees this. "Wait! Aren't you joining us?"

Luna looks back and smiles. "Sorry Mayor, but I got my own business to attend to. Laters!"

She then speed bursts away.

'She has no idea I know who she is, well have fun with your family miss Loud' the Mayor says in her thoughts.

Soon Luna arrives and joins her family in the festival, they all whisper congratulations to her. Though they have to let Pop-pop in on the secret, soon.

**I just thought I should make this out of my own boredom. Leave a review everyone.**

**I do not own Mal'Ganis or Heroes of the Storm.**


End file.
